Of The Lost And Unobtainable
by DarkenDepths
Summary: Chapt. 17 uploaded! He loves her yet she thinks he's dead... Finally Kaiba meets Serenity. What will happen now? He had been a model, a maid, but can he be the man she had loved? Current pairing SetoxSerenity R
1. Where Am I

Failing to retrieve my lost journal of my last fanfic I decided to begin a new fic. all together. Just remember that in the light, this following story was written with  
orginal characters I had already created so if they are all out of wack please tell me to kick myself or fix them. (fix not implying to 'get their tubes tied' or anything of the like.)

_Audience starts to grumble and leave  
_DC: Yet another audience lost... _sigh_ Will the rest of you listen?

* * *

A sense of flickering flares of light; a sense of odd dark shadows. Screams echoed in the background. Cries of victory reached far above those screams of agonizing defeat. Sounds of war he realized. Chaos echoed through out the background. Forcing his body out of its paralysis he got up groaning slightly as he did. A slight shove forward and he was thrown into the fray. Listening, but it was as if all sound was muffled; as if he was hearing from another world all together. He picked up he weapon and swept his way through enemies that he couldn't even see. His vision was on the borderline of blind.

_I must've been hit near the eye before I went down. _Blinking uncontrollably trying to get his vision back he hacked through the shadows that rushed at him not being able to tell friend from foe he continued like this. It lasted him a few good minutes before his vision wavered and faded in and out of focus again. Unexpectedly something or someone collided into his chest plate hard enough to knock him down but strangely he was kept standing by the person who had collided with him. Not understanding what was happening he struggled to get back on his feet when completely out of the blue his helmet was taken roughly off of his head but before he could identify the individual doing this to him his head was turned to the side. Before he could even give a struggle something tore into his neck.

_It feels as if my neck is burning! What is happening to me?! _He tried to call out but his strength was draining leaving him in a rush following the flow of blood from his neck. Clawing weakly at the person tearing out his throat he abruptly felt numb and went completely still in his shuddering thrashings to get free. Drifting in and out of consciousness he only felt as if he was falling.

Suddenly a feeling of warmth flooded across his body. As the sounds of mayhem dissipated the muddled feeling of comfort washed over him. Suddenly all sound was drowned out and it was forgotten. Replacing them were his own breathy whispers. Warm arms embraced him.

I know this presence from somewhere but where? Who is she? He was thinking critically but he couldn't summon her face or name to mind. The tingle of her fingertips across his skin made him quiver in delight. Soft lips touched his and he wished that he could see. See her seemed to be the only thing he wanted. Even though all he saw was clouded by shadow all he felt was her.

I know that this is a mere dream, a mere vacant scant memory but I want it to be the here and now. I ache to belong in your arms... Her scent washed over him, lingering and mixing with his own musk. Frowning slightly he felt as if he had bathed in this sweet smell for an eternity but yet it eluded him. Her body seemed to fit perfectly with his. With her warmth breath tickling the back of his ear he pulled her near and close his unseeing eyes. Aching for the moment to last as long as it could he pressed his lips against her hair and listened to her heart beat rhythmically with his.

As quickly as the haze came it left. It left him to feel the world over after the warm cloud of dreams. As the dream induced illusion drifted in then out of sight he felt the alien feeling of a steady throbbing pain in his side and a retching burning of his aching muscles. Letting out a deep groan he arched his back and rolled onto his side. The cot he was laying on itched and the rasp of the material against his skin made him cringe. Opening his eyes slightly he readied himself for a sick turn for the worse. In quiet despair he noticed cold iron bars in straight vertical lines no less than two feet from where he was laying.

"I'm in a dungeon," he whispered to himself.


	2. Whispered Voices And Harsh Cries

I know the majority are albeit upset about the lost of Rightfully Mine so let us take a minute of silence to grieve for... Who am I kidding? No one missed that horrible excuse for a fanfic! I don't either so hahahahaha!!!! ...Actually I kinda miss it. It was a fun one to write... I think the journal is lost somewhere in that labyrinth that is the underneath of my bed... Meh. It's dead and to be forgotten so here on out I will no longer muse over its lost.

Now that this Author's note ended please hold your questions until the very end.

* * *

"I'm in a dungeon," he whispered to himself. Trying to sit up he found his wrists bound separately by rusty chains to the damp stone wall behind him. Eventually after thrashing and twisting his body he managed to sit up. Crossing his legs at the ankles he found himself interested in the sight before him. The section he currently resided in was dimly lit by what looked to be flickering torches at first glance but after a second glance they were just bloodstained wall lamps. The smell of blood and festering flesh was constant and nauseating but it was quiet. The space between his cell and the ones across from his wasn't far because he could see the face of the haggard man in front of him almost perfectly. But there was no real way of telling the distance because the floor was as black as pitch. Opening his mouth to call out to the man he noticed the great silence that muffled everything and paused. The only sounds to hear were slight groans of pain, a slight cough or two, and the odd scratching and scrambling of rodents or insects. 

"What am I doing in a dungeon? Why can't I recall who I am? I have to get out of here," he thought.

"Well, well, well. Look who's up… It's about time to show you how things work in this place."

Deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the guard until he had spoken. At least he thought that the person standing in front of his cell was a guard. The 'guard' was clad in a shroud that piled about at his feet and covered most of his head and face at the same time; the only part of the 'guard' that could be discerned was that he was a short and stubby man. Strangely his eyes glowed faded neon green in the dim light. He thought that it was a trick of the light that his eyes seemed to glow with that eerie light but when the light flickered, his eyes did not…

"I'd bet anything that that guy is grinning at me. I wonder what's next. Whatever it is I'll take it head on," he thought to himself as the door to his cell grinded and creaked as it slid across the gritty floor. The guard chuckled actually chuckled as he unbound his prisoner from his chains.

"Welcome to the bowels of Hell captain," came a flesh crawling sneer from the guard.

"I have to fight this guy. As soon as he unchains my left arm," planning out his escape tactic he readied himself. As soon as he was freed the guard grabbed him by the throat and dragged him out of his cell and to the left.

Struggling from the guard's surprising strength he found that he couldn't do anything to stop himself from being dragged down the corridor. Already unable to draw breath he couldn't gasp at the sight before him. Hundreds of cells akin to his own lined the sides of the walkway. All of them contained a hapless soul or two, devoid of all hope but filled with fear and submission. He didn't bother trying to call out to them seeing how they looked to the ground like beaten and abused animals as he was dragged past them. A handful few seemed to be too caught up in their rambles of madness, too distraught to realize their loss of sanity. Their eyes seemed wild, they no longer feeling anything as they looked up at their blank ceilings while clawing at their naked bodies.

"What is going on in this place to make people start ranting and raving? Why are people like me being treated like a mere animal? There must be reason in this… There must be," whispering to himself he tried to find an answer.

Eventually the guard let go of his throat but instead of running off like many have before him he stood and followed. "Oh? And here I was looking forward to a good chase. You're indeed an odd one captain," the guard sounded mildly disappointed but he chuckled anyways seemingly from a funny joke only known to him. "Even if I run where is there to run? There is only this path and the ceiling is practically non-existent. There are no turns just this continuous line of cells for as far as I can see… Is this really Hell? Isn't Hell supposed to be hot and such? Not that I'm complaining but if that is truly the case why am I here and why can't I remember who I am? I have a grip on everything except what or who I am. Why?"

Asking quietly to the guard he continued to look at the other prisoners, "Why do you call me captain?"

Instead of answering his captor scoffed and said, "Whatever you were thinking about, Captain. You will have all of eternity to question it."

After walking for what felt like hours he came to an unsettling conclusion, "The cells are all numbered. A letter then a series of numbers. The numbers are the count down of days." The prisoners with the simple number of zero above their doors were being dragged out of their cells just as he was. "What do the letters mean then? I have to look at my cell when I come back to it."

A voice suddenly snapped him from his reverie it was so loud, "All prisoners commence!" As soon as that was announced the veterans of the dungeon immediately began to break into a full run. A piercing howl sounded from behind them and screams of anguish and pain started up right after. Not one curious towards what creature could've created such a sound he ran with the crowd and soon broke into the frontline where most of the veterans were. People continued to cry out behind him as the howling creatures advanced and that forced him forward. The pain in his side was screaming at him as it throbbed and his bare feet were sure to be bleeding but he didn't stop not for a moment. The sounds of bodies being crushed, people being devoured, and those heart wrenching screams did nothing to slow the survivors as they ran down the endless hallway. Their lungs burned and their parched throats ached but they continued knowing that only impending death awaited them so when they saw guards pointing into a nearby room they felt relieved. Yes relieved. They rushed into the dark room without a second thought.

The floor was slick with shallow puddles. The people who were with him shivered suddenly as if from some nonexistent draft. "I have a bad feeling about this place. Lives were taken here I'm sure of it." It was pitch black all of a sudden preventing him from seeing anything including the people in front of him. Before he could cry out shackles clamped their jaws around his wrists, binding his arms apart as they were pulled back. Some people cried out from somewhere in the dark. Suddenly something tore into his back he knew it should hurt but it barely stung him as it began to dig into his shoulders.

"What is the point of this pain? Do they gain anything from it? What they feed off of pain and fear?" Lost in his thoughts as he usually was he couldn't hear the screams of the other victims. The object continued to scrape its way down his lower back. He was sure that most of his back was torn off by now. The pain shuddered down his spine but he didn't yell… The cries and sobs from the rest of the room kept him from doing the same.

No, I won't let them know contempt from me. No struggle, no yells, nothing. They are going to get nothing from me. A sardonic laugh escaped his lips. "This really is Hell isn't it? Strange I can't even remember my life but I know this for a fact. Whoever I may have been I wasn't human."

Gritting his teeth as another wave of pain coursed through him he suddenly fell to his knees. The chains had released his numb arms leading him to wonder as he got up, "The guards whatever the reason weren't particularly happy with me…so they freed me?" Rubbing his sore wrists he looked at the strange flashing sign in front of him that proclaimed, "We aren't particularly happy with you!"

The faceless green eyed guard came back; ready to drag his prisoner back to his cell while leaving the rest under the mercy of the rest of the guards but his prisoner had already gotten to his feet. Giving the guard a single quick glance he began the slow trek back to his dimly lit cell where an uncomfortable cot awaited him. This dark room would forever be in his memories, he was sure of it.

As the howls of pain and continuing sobs for mercy faded from his throbbing eardrums he dully noticed that the guard beside him was speaking. The guard seemed small even midget like to him as he looked down on his faceless face? The black cowl wearing cretin stared up at him with surprise, "You aren't known as 'their' Reaper for nothing." The guard chuckled under his breath.

"Reaper? What the Hell does that mean? I'll find out later I'm sure," tucking away this shred of information he limped down the passage.

* * *

So what do you all think? I know I know Serenity won't show up for a while. I was thinking should she be an angel or a vampire? I like the idea of her having gossamer angel wings and halo but can't help but like the fangs for a twist. Should up the rating actually? I think teens can handle it. It isn't even that bad but I can't help but think. I have to have two names for Seto Kaiba…. To keep it simple I'll just use his first and last name as separate identities. Is that ok?Heh, sorry about the questions I'm just ranting with myself… Please answer my pleas? 


	3. What Company We Keep

I know I'm pushing myself to finish this but that's how I am. I know that if I cannot type it out now then I'll have to wait until my next break. But now when I'm locked up in my house with the key gone and swallowed this is all I can do. Well, I could re-watch Blood Plus episodes... It's just sitting there in its pristine box-set begging me to rip it open and watch it. I'll content myself with the sound of clacking keys. Boring clacking keys...

I have until chapter five written so hang in there non-existent audience!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by someone much more important than I so I don't own the characters I just use them.

* * *

Eventually he could see the open door to his cell. The sign that was tacked upon his door read AR-00003. Not caring to decipher its meaning he tried to get back to the place where he could get some shred of peace but as he trudged towards the open door a thin bleeding man sitting in the cell directly to the left of his called out to him.

"Captain! Captain! You're alive," the man's gravelly hoarse voice made him want to clear his own throat. As he turned to take a look at the figure fully he realized that he had wings but as torn and bloody as they were he could tell that they once were pure white.

"What is it with people calling me captain? What is this man exactly? He has wings like that of a bird. He calls to me as if he knows me... Maybe he does," a feeling of hope rose up within him and fluttered about making him warm and cheered no matter how cold he was. Opening his mouth to answer the man was a mistake since the guard had roughly elbowed him sharply in his already bruised ribs forcing him to bite his tongue and cast a fierce glance at the guard. Grudgingly he entered his cell and waited until the guard dispersed.

As soon as the guard locked his cell and left, he turned his attention to the cell on the left where the stranger resided. Spotting a vent that connected the two cells an idea sprouted in his mind. Kneeling on the end of his ragged cot he looked out the vent to the next cell. There were slits blocking most of the other cell from his view but that doesn't mean he couldn't speak to the occupant.

"Who are you? Do you know me?"

The man turned his head sharply in all directions wondering where the voice had come from.

"Up here," his soft whisper led the man to catch his eye and clamber onto his own rumpled cot as well. From their positions they were only a foot apart and could touch each other through the vent if they wanted to. The stranger smelled of the coppery scent of fresh spilled blood and burnt flesh the scent hung heavily in the air and stung his eyes but he needed to know. Too many unanswered questions raced through his mind.

"Who are you?" The simple question floated through the vent.

"I'm Eizel, Schriegnr my captain," the man replied brightly in his raspy whisper.

"Why do you call me captain, Eizel?"

"You were a captain of our first regime. How could you forget?" Schriegnr shook his head as if disappointed. Red drops of blood that clung on the tips of his hair were flicked every other way from his reaction.

"First regime, what are you talking about? Was...Was I human?" It sounds as if I'm a warring individual to have such a title of military operations, right? But I don't want to kill just want to get out of this place...

There was a slight pause before Schriegnr answered, "They must have wiped your memories..."

Schriegnr sighed ready to explain everything, "First of all you are just like me," noticing his companion's odd look he elaborated, "You have wings. Not as mangled as mine hopefully. Don't take it too seriously but I think that you're indeed our captain. I was hoping that you would be able to confirm my thoughts but..."

Nodding to himself he tried to take in all of the wounded Schriegnr's words. "So what are 'we'?"

"Humans like to call us angels but we just call ourselves the servants of the Lord," Schriegnr's eyes seemed to glaze over as he looked over fond memories of his life before.

"So 'we' are a part of his army?"

The angel's lips twisted in a slight frown, "I wouldn't call ourselves His army but I guess we are since we guard the Heaven's from Demons..."

"I think it's safe to say that we've failed. So, are we ...dead?"

The angel chuckled wryly before answering, "We are captured. Prisoners of the very last war actually. Anyways if we were dead we wouldn't go to Hell. The only dead souls here are the life forms of other realms that do not pertain to Heaven or Hell. As angels we go to neither Heaven nor Hell when we die. We don't really know what happens after we die but I hear and believe of the eternal peace that awaits us.

Thoughtfully muttering under his breath he wondered, "Prisoners of war… eternal peace… Eizel? Would you know my name?"

Schriegnr shook his head ruefully, "Speaking of names why do you call me by my surname?"

Thinking to himself he couldn't find the answer, "I'm not sure…"

"Here come the guards. There should be a pack of bandages underneath your bed should you come to need it. Talk tomorrow alright? It gets rather lonely down here."

"Yeah, sure. Thank you… Schriegnr."

Schriegnr flashed a crooked grin before lying down on his cot and disappearing from sight. He however lingered on the edge of his cot for a little while. Glad that he found a companion he let himself smile before crawling under the tattered covers and lay down on his stomach. "No matter how bad it gets life seems to always get by. Somehow some way I know that I'll get out of here one day. I have to. I won't die unknowing. I won't let myself fade into nothing like those men have before me."

There was no way to tell morning from night in this place. You went to sleep when you felt tired and you woke either when there's food at your door or whenever they felt like making you run like mad before strangling a few screams out of you.

When he woke a small grey clay cup of water which was thankfully clean enough to drink but the meat sitting on the dirty clay dish was so fetid that no amount of red dye number forty one and ramen flavor packets could make it even presentable at a seedy bar. So he avoided the main course of the day and instead picked up the small moldy piece of bread and broke the most infected pieces off and shoved the rest of it into his mouth. "At least there is food. No matter how pitiful it is," he said faintly.

The rags he wore were chafing against the wounds across his back so he decided to get rid of it all. Staring at his own blood dribbling down his back he just snorted in irritation since he couldn't do anything about the bleeding. "This is Hell so what should I expect?" Grumbling to himself he tired to look at the injury the inflicted upon him just to end up with a sore muscle in his neck and the sound of tearing flesh as the scabs cracked and released a steady stream of blood. "I wish I had a mirror… Maybe then I could stitch these gashes up or something. If I had a mirror I could finally see myself… Damn I don't even know what I look like?! Errggh," he scowled realizing that he uncovered a thought that pained him deeply. "Because like my questions there is no answer…"

"Alone your thoughts can become your worst enemy because there is no escape from them. They can mock you and barricade you in walls created by your innermost secrets and throw them back at you. That is the worst part of being alone in this cell. Besides from the bad there are good things as there are two faces to every answer. Alone you can mull over the little tidbits of odds and ends (little facts) and piece them together; string them along to build a solified answer. Alone with yourself you can find peace in this great misery. Tranquility isn't hard to obtain here it's just hard to realize," Schriegnr whispered to him from the other side of the wall while he sat cross legged on his cot.

"So don't be too upset with staying in this cell. Be grateful you have it. Be grateful that you didn't have to be tied to one of those spires out there where the demons endlessly circle. Be grateful that you don't have to run from camp to camp endlessly just to find a place of rest every night. Just be grateful with everything that comes your way that is how you can get by," an old woman was saying this to a man that had just been shoved in the cell to her right. The man just nodded sullenly and shrank back into his new residence.

"That woman… That's a good way to appreciate all you've got. Reminds me of myself in a way," he thought with a smirk.

Turning to where he knew Schriegnr was laying on the other side he crawled over to the edge of the squeaky metal bed and gently leaned his back against the cold stone which felt good against the throbbing raw muscles.

"Hey Eizel, are you still awake?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Propping his left leg up and holding it closer to him he asked, "Can you tell me what my eye color is?"

"Why? You have forgotten that too, huh?"

"Yeah… Can you tell me?"

"If you tell me mine in return," a slight chuckle was heard from Schriegnr.

"Your eyes are really dark red, Eizel," he recalled from seeing him last night.

"And yours my friend are the deepest shades of blue I've seen."

"I feel vain saying this but I want a mirror…"

Schriegnr just shrugged and said, "That sounds vain but from your position it's understandable. I kind of want to know what I look like at this point too. It's been awhile. Heh, I know it won't be a pretty picture but I sure won't mind seeing it again."

And so it was like this for three days. When he woke there was prison food waiting to be eaten and it was always the same lump of moldy dough, lump of flesh, and cup of water. Talking to Schriegnr about whatever that came to mind also seemed normal to him he felt as if he fell into a mundane cycle almost.

* * *

I know that I'm abusing my authoress powers but he'll escape pretty soon and meet her. Just confide in me.  
It's a long introduction I know but I'll try to rush through it.


	4. Will It Be My Violent End

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. I never will.

* * *

This Day:

Quietly sitting cross legged before his unfinished meal -for he never ate the meat- he waited. Didn't know for what exactly but he had a feeling that he would know what he was waiting for once it happened. A few hours or a few minutes later the gate to his cell slid open. The same guard as those days before (or maybe they all looked like this) stood before him and deferentially followed the guard back to the running path as he dubbed it. As the word commence was delivered they once again ran not to outrun those howling beasts that were once just inmates but those that they ran beside.

After running so far they ended up at a similar room but this one wasn't as dark. Small fires all over the room lit it up like a grim scene and one by one they were chained down to tables. Just like seventy-two hours ago he was trapped in this room with people who were true equals to him hearing nothing but screams and cries but unlike those many hours ago they decided to inflict burn torture instead of those grotesque metal claws. Using red hot iron pokers and scalding water they lit up the room so that faces twisted in pain and flames could be seen.

Steam billowed up as skin was burned off of flesh. Using the instruments they had they seemed to be orchestrating some sort of macabre concert for the demons to hear. Using those instruments they burned away most of the skin along the right side of his torso. The smell of his own burning flesh made his skin crawl and his eyes water but he fought and restrained himself from crying out from the intense burning pain. Instead he gritted his teeth, clenched his jaw tight, and focused all of his anguish into a dent in the ceiling he was glaring up at.

After what felt to him an eternity they unbound their prisoners in unison and in two single filed lines dragged their prisoner back to their rightful cells to await the next wave of prisoners. After the guard had dragged his body away from that horrid place and back to the comforts of a ratty comforter and rib aching cot it took everything he had to remain conscience and not pass out. His side felt as if it was still being burned so he couldn't draw breath without shuddering or gasping in pain afterwards. But he managed to drag himself up onto his cot and speak through the vent.

"Eizel?"

"Hi," Schriegnr said somewhat cheerfully pulling himself up near the vent as well.

"Do you know why they make us run?"

"I think it is part of a selection process. The guards are most likely bored out of their minds so they set it up. Whoever gets run down first by those beasts gets tied on those spires that are on the roof of this place. Whoever almost makes it get assigned to those running camps. This is in my opinion so don't take it too seriously," Schriegnr smile a bit.

"Heh," he pressed his forehead against the wall before looking up and said, "You've been a lot of help to me Eizel. I just wonder if I can ever be of any use to you."

"Hmmm… Can you tell me what I'm up against today?"

"You have to go today as well?"

Schriegnr nodded.

"They use the same treatment on everyone?"

"Practically," came the answer.

"Well, they burned me. I wouldn't be surprised if underneath this goop of burnt skin my ribs are horribly burned."

"Great, something else I should look forward to besides being eaten alive by the bugs in my bed today."

He grinned slightly from Schriegnr's expression, "I feel as if I'm going to pass out so talk tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Rest well."

* * *

Strangely the next few days flowed by in tandem. He knew it shouldn't but it did. The torture they inflicted seemed almost normal and the once wretched food faded into normality. Every 'morning' there was the same rotten hunk of flesh, bread, and dribble of water for breakfast. Then perhaps the same guard took him back to the hallway where they ran then from there he and some others were led to that same room where they implicated and performed almost every form of torture he could think of, then the self-same guard would come back, drag him back to his cell where he would talk to Schriegnr before succumbing to his injuries and retiring to his bed to repeat the whole event over.

"It only seems normal because it's inevitable," he thought staring up at the ceiling as he drifted off to sleep.

At the end of the month or week he noticed two small bumps on his neck like two mosquito bites they were but they were next to each. Rubbing them subconsciously he followed the guard to the dreaded 'run ways'.

"What's with you this morning?"

"Hnnn?"

"You seem distracted rather than dreading your fate."

"That's strange for a guard to care, but there are these two lumps here," he gestured to the two scars on his neck before continuing, "Do you have an explanation?"

"Sometimes I forget that we had your memories wiped. Those are just scars where our Lord bit you," the guard mentioned with a slight chuckle.

"Their 'Lord' bit me? What?" His mind was racing so when he had to run he just ran albeit distracted so the eerie wails in the background did nothing to slow him down. He was trying to sum up what the guard had said so as a result he didn't even notice what they were doing to him. As soon as he got back to his cell he immediately struck up a conversation with Schriegnr.

"Eizel, would you know what these two lumps on my neck is? The guard…"

"You have them too? I thought that I was the last one," Schriegnr interrupted.

"I don't know what you mean…"

"I have them too see?" Schriegnr tilted his head and swept his long unkempt hair out of the way to reveal two small scars.

"Before you came here there were at least seven others like us. The guards claim that we are bitten by their 'Lord'. The Devil most likely," the angel explained.

"So what happened to them?"

Schriegnr looked away and spoke barely above a whisper, "They are all dead. I don't know why but I think it's because his blood can't mix with ours. I don't think I have that long to live either. I was actually lucky enough to live this long… Most of the others died under a week. Now you are infected as well." Schriegnr let out a weary sigh before looking him in the eyes saying, "The truth my friend is that I do not mind that my life is cut short.

"That endless peace is better than living life like this. I'd like to think that anyways."

All he could say; all he could utter was a single, "Oh."

"I'm sorry to hear that your fate is akin to my own," Schriegnr muttered sympathetically.

"It isn't your fault therefore you cannot be sorry for it, Eizel," he wanted to lament over his current situation.

"I know, but knowing that you and I are sharing the same fate and I can't help either of us I feel guilty. I want to change it. It cannot end like this. Surely it cannot… I want you and me to be able to see the light of day once more. I want to be remembered, I want my existence known. It may sound vain but I just want someone to know that I have lived. As a lowly soldier I've lived but I have lived no less," Schriegnr paused sensing rather than seeing his companion had slumped against the cold damp wall that separated them.

"I'm rambling on with my thoughts once again. It's selfish of me but I wish no I hope that you get to live on instead of dying in this place. It's also selfish of me to want you to remember me… Rest well, my friend," Schriegnr drifted off to sleep thinking that his friend had done the same minutes ago.

Letting out a long ragged breath he opened his eyes partly and looked through the vents to the angel's sleeping form before leaning his back against the wall once more lost in thought. "He and I are in the same boat. If what he says is true then I will die here before my time," he paused in his thinking to cram back the waves of emotions that assaulted him.

"I guess… I guess this is… No! I won't accept this! I will live on! I have to find out what I am, who I am. I won't let myself die unknowing."

After finding that new resolve he unwrapped his arms from around his shins and stood up. Wanting to pace around he let out a yawn and tried to stretch his numb legs in the small cell of his. As his shoulder brushed the gate though he noticed that the door had slid open a bit. "It isn't locked…"

Pulling it a foot open he wondered if he should make a run for it. "Nah, I'll just get killed by the one of the guards. I should try to live as long as I can, not that it is great living here or anything," he thought as he closed the gate and flopped back onto his bed, crossing his arms across his chest.

The guards who were nearby witnessed the odd act but made no comment of it. They shuffled away, disappointed that they couldn't enjoy a game of cat and mouse.

"How long have I been here? I lost count after my first week here…so maybe three weeks? A full month perhaps? No it felt longer than that…whatever," sighing dejectedly he turned onto his side and dipped into a dreamless sleep.

A Few Days Later:

A few days or possibly even a week passed with the same melancholy beat and rhythm that the other days possessed. He began to think that he was the only one who thought this way. Everyone else seemed to fear what the next day held but he just brushed it off and called it another scar on his back. Even Schriegnr held fear and dread about what would happen either that or he was caught up with the idea with his own death. But this morning went off at a slow pace; slower than usual anyways. Not really wanting to get up he lolled in his bed until he got tired of laying still for so long. Rolling out of the cot that left his ribs feeling as if they were being hacked at all night he went to hover over his measly share of breakfast. They never gave him that rotten lump of fuzzy grey flesh anymore after that incident.

Waverly Flash Back Effects

"Hey you what are you doing?" A guard was shouting at him.

"Hey I said," SPLAT the guard got a mouthful of the fetid meat.

"That wasn't a smart move captain…"

"It was well worth the price," he said laughing until it felt like his lungs had bursted.

Waverly Flash Back Effects End

Instead they gave him a slightly bigger chunk of bread as if to compensate for the meat. Chewing on the lump of putrid dough he watched the guards bustle about outside of his cell. Slightly miffed by the commotion he decided to investigate it. Opening his cell door and peering out he decided to ask one of the nearby guards. "Strange they never lock my door anymore… Not my problem…"

"What's going on?"

"This angel just convulsed for an hour then died. Exact same thing happened to the others," the guard hesitated realizing that he was speaking to an angel with a handful of bread stuffed in his mouth, "probably going to happen to you too…"

"Eizel," he thought, "How can he put your death so simply? As if you don't matter? I'll remember you Eizel, Schriegnr."

Looking down on the guard again he asked with a straight face, "So why is everyone rushing about?"

The angel leaned against the doorway, his back to the guard. Without looking at the prisoner he answered, "His body destroyed itself from the inside out in his last few minutes."

"Meaning?"

The guard flicked an annoyed look at the seraph before answering, "It's almost like he imploded. The clean-up crew is in a mad frenzy trying to clean it all up," a sigh passed between his lips as he continued, "In my opinion Lucifer should stop biting you guys and bringing you down here. All it results in is a big mess and none has ever survived. It is a completely pointless ordeal in my eyes."

"So I'm just a… experiment?"

"Basically…"

"…Do you know why my 'kind' can't survive?"

"This is just my opinion but I think it has to do about 'holy blood' not being able to mix with 'demonic blood'. Like oil and water I say," the guard muttered. He hadn't cared for a bit that he was speaking to a prisoner especially this one since he knew the guy was going to wind up like the red mess in front of him pretty soon. He felt like it was a final courtesy to answer his inquiries.

"Hnnn… Thanks," he retreated back to his bed feeling albeit sick for some reason. "Eizel, is this how you felt a few days ago or am I just sick to the stomach after knowing of your demise? I know it has just been moments since we last spoke to each other but I already miss hearing you… seeing you… I finally know what it's like to be alone again; even though we only spoke once a day it was comforting to know that you were there. Surrounded by all these souls yet I feel alone, how can this be?"

Leaning his back on the wall with his arm draped across one knee he waited for the guard to arrive to take him from his cell but the green eyed creature never came. The guard he had spoken with was still there shouting orders to the people cleaning up. Throughout the entire day all he heard was the constant sounds of sloshing water, the clattering of water buckets, and the always continuous stream of curses from Schriegnr's cell.

* * *

I know now that I have a group of silent readers. So I'd like to thank you. THANK YOU. You're awesome! As long as you're reading I'm happy.

There's a huge chance that this whole story 26 chapter story (give or take) will end up will no reviews what so ever. So I'd take zero reviews over one or two.


	5. Wedding In White

So far so good. Anyways I believe that they have chapels in Heaven. If you don't then just think of it as a cloud. If you don't believe in marriage then I congratulate you.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO I just use the characters to my own ends.

Chapter Five:

Wedding in White

The sound of rushing feet; the annoying click clacking of heels against the pristine marble floors. Rushing across the manor grounds she just had to get there, just had to. Bursting through the double doors she arrived at her destination.

"I'm here what is wrong?"

The women already occupying the room turned and looked at the tall blonde. They scowled at her but one had the courage to stand up and come at her.

"Mai you are late. You can't think that the whole world revolves around yourself!"

Mai huffed at the shorter girl and said, "I'm not that late besides you didn't even tell me what was going on!"

"Late? Late?! It's been months since we sent for you! Where were you even?"

Mai feeling the heated gaze from everyone in the room backed down and gracefully sat down in a chair to look up at the girl, "Rebecca do you know how hard it is to get here from nearly the other side of this place? Especially since the war?"

"Stop it! Okay?! Just stop it! Now does anyone know why he isn't here?! You've been trying to console me for this long but do anyone of you know where he is?!" A lady with long auburn hair in the back of the room had stood up and shouted to the other ladies present. They all looked ashamedly to the ground at her outburst.

"Serenity," one of them started.

"No! Just don't! Just don't," she paused and took a shuddering breath before continuing, "I already know what happened to him so don't even try to tell me otherwise!" Serenity glared at them all daring them to speak.

"I…I…this wasn't supposed to end this way. It wasn't… What happened to the happily ever after part?" Walking across the room she spoke these words to them slowly breaking down.

"After the boy saves the girl they both go home to get married… That's how it's supposed to be right? Right?" Halfway across the room her eyes began to sting and her knees felt weak. Gradually she crumpled to the ground and placed her face in her hands and wept. Mumbling about how this didn't turn out right how he should've been there she sobbed.

Her friends all swept around her like a comforting shield they acted trying to console her.

She felt their warm gentle hands rubbing her back, she felt their soothing embrace but all she could think about was how he was taken away from her.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this. How could it? If only I had asked him for one more day. He would've surely obliged for me. If only I had told him I loved him instead of getting mad at him for leaving. Why did I run off like that? I feel like a lousy whore saying those things to him. It's his job to protect this place… I should've hugged him at least and wished him a safe trip. Just something other than what I had done. Seto… Why did it have to end this way? If only I hadn't hit him that other day or made him stub his toe this would've never happened! What should I do now?_

Too engulfed by her emotions Serenity didn't realize that one of her friends had taken her arm and was leading her back to her room. As she ran out of tears to cry her eyes began to clear and she broke out of her reverie. _Only Miranda could be doing something like this_

"Miranda you can stop dragging me to my room… I can walk myself," the hand pulling her stopped but the voice that spoke up wasn't Miranda.

"Miranda? Obviously you," Mai started.

"Mai, Mai, I'm sorry," Serenity looked meekly to the ground not wanting to face her elder friend's gaze.

"Yeah you should be!" Then seeing as how her friend was going to break down and cry again Mai softened her tone.

"Can you tell me at least what happened? No one in there is saying anything no matter how much I asked them."

"Mai… There was supposed to be a wedding today."

Mai was still glaring hatefully back at the room before looking down at Serenity, "I knew that much hun; just tell me what went wrong."

Wiping her tears away and sniffling a bit she opened the door to her room and invited Mai in before closing the door. Not waiting for Mai to settle into her seat Serenity went to close the drapes and sat on the corner of her bed.

"As you may also know I was supposed to be wedded to Seto. You remember him, right Mai?"

After seeing Mai nod she continued explaining, "He… Just a few weeks ago he was recruited into the war."

"He was a captain, right?"

"Yeah, he didn't have to go. He could've stayed but because of me he… left…"

"Serenity, did you fight with him?" Mai got up from her seat and hugged her.

Instead of answering Serenity just nodded. Again the tears fell and Mai just held her tight.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"It… it was stupid, Mai very stupid. It was… over nothing… Just over napkins and what flavor the… cake should be! Oh, Mai! I feel as if I was the one that killed him!"

Mai hushed her and rubbed her back soothingly, "So did you guys throw things at each other or…"

She shook her head 'no', "It just… it turned into a big fight all of a sudden. I forgot most of the things said but they were just mean insulting words. I said a lot of awful things to him, Mai. I told him to leave and…that's exactly what he did…"

"Oh, Serenity. It'll be ok. Shush. It'll be ok just trust me hun, it'll be alright."

"No, Mai it won't. He's gone Mai… I loved him to death… I didn't even get to tell him that," Serenity was wracked with sobs and Mai tried to comfort her until she ended up crying herself to sleep.

After laying her down on her bed and covered her with the down comforter Mai just stood there looking over her withered sister-in-law. Sighing softly she wondered what to do. Slowly she crept out of the room and closed the door leaving Serenity to herself.

Meanwhile in the Living room:

"I wonder what will happen to her," a lady in a royal blue gown surmised.

"She hasn't eaten anything in days," another lady uttered.

"I hope she will forgive herself and move on…"

"Come on Matilda, it wasn't her fault. It was that idiot husband of hers for dying."

Some of the woman gasped at this.

"Idiot husband?"

"I don't think it was his fault for dying. It wasn't as if he committed suicide Mildred."

"Well, if it wasn't his fault whose was it then, Linda?"

"Look no one is at fault here ladies! Serenity just lost her husband and the only thing you lot can do is bicker? I know I just arrived but this gathering already is starting to taste sour to me," Mai butted in and shouted at the ladies.

"Then what do you say we do?"

Mai glared at the one called Mildred and said, "I say, we wait it out. If she needs to talk us she'll talk if she chooses to lock herself away in her room for all of eternity then that's her choice."

The ladies all mumbled in agreement before going back to sipping their tea and gossiping.

"I'm already starting to dislike this crowd. Oh, how I should've dragged Joey here so I wouldn't be the only one who suffers," Mai thought bitterly.

Next Morning:

It was another sunny day like all days. A happy rainbow stretched across the sky and all the happy little birds twittered about excited about the new day. Hazel eyes opened to take in the new light of day. Yawning she felt the space beside her hoping that this had been just a horrible nightmare. She just wanted to see his smile and feel his warm embrace to tell her that he was ok and nothing was wrong. There was nothing but silence. Serenity sat up and looked at the empty spot beside her. She could almost see his lazy smile with his bright blue eyes glittering in the dawn's new light.

_I never got to say goodbye… Is this our farewell? I can almost see your smile and hear the whisper of my name on your lips…_ _I never thought that this would happen so soon… How can the world still turn? I feel so lost without you… I feel so alone without you… My world feels as if it's crumbling down, Seto… Where are you now? _

Read and enjoy my silent readers. He still doesn't know his name. I don't think he ever will. Serenity isn't going to die. No matter what.

You think it's sad but it gets worse…


	6. Maddening Escape

About 200 silent readers... Hmmm... This is a new record for me. So I'll update in response. About the title: I'm varying the letters now since he escaped W's are no longer needed because W's stand for questions that he is no longer asking. That is all.  
Just so you know I made him have temporary names so do not get mad. Oh, since I made Eizel I wanted him to meet someone else as well. He might end up with her just for a kick. Nah, he'll end up with Serenity somehow…

Picturing things: If you don't have a vivid imagination read this if you do… well you don't need me do you?

Anyways I picture the devil as a pretty cool and handsome person. Why? Well, don't you think God would like his best servant to be hideous and dull? I kinda pictured as bald because a lot of movies said so but then slowly he ended up looking like Sephirox (guy from Final Fantasy VII) don't know why just did so you just picture however you want to I'll try to be vague.  
For the portal if you've ever played Diablo II picture that portal from the crazy cow level. For that weird room try to picture that room from Harry Potter with the random people coming out of chimneys but instead of a chimney it's a Diablo II waypoint. Or picture it the way you want to. Whatever it's not like you're reading this.

Disclaimer: DC owns nothing not even this wad of gum she's chewing.

* * *

At the Dungeon:

Strangely the next two days were the same. No one bothered him. No one yelled at him. No one inflicted pain upon him, nothing. But after those couple of days the time of peace and rest ended and the headaches and migraines penetrated his world. Clutching his head in his hands he curled into a ball trying to lessen the pain. At times the pain would heighten to such an intense degree that he would scream until his cries became silent and wispy. _Eizel how did you handle this? How come I didn't hear you until it was too late? _

Thrashing and convulsing he tried to rid of this pain that seemed to last for an eternity. In reality however it had just been a single day.

The guards upon hearing or seeing him sighed in exasperation while the janitors in wait wanted to dig a ditch and lay in it.

The next day or rather twenty-nine hours later the pain in his head lessened to a soft throbbing so to celebrate this new null of pain in his head he sat in the very center of his cot motionless. The comforter was wrapped about his ankles, his arms were around his shins, and his chin was upon his knees.

"What is happening to me?" Then he remembered what the guard's warning words from all those days back.

"It's almost like he imploded," the words echoed throughout his mind with a sense of trepidation.

"Implode, huh? Sounds painful…" Lowering his head and letting his chocolate brown bangs cover his eyes he laughed. It started as a hollow chuckle but slowly it turned into a full blown roar of maniacal laughter. It sounded as if he had gone mad. At least it did to the other prisoners.

"Why am I laughing like this? I have no reason to, but I can't control myself," with that thought he let out another spine chilling peal of laughter. It sounded cold and malicious. Then tilting his head up to the ceiling and standing up he gave out one last melancholy laugh before holding his head high. The prisoners across from him who saw his gaze drew back into their cells. Looking around he felt as if he was seeing in a new light. Then for the first time he had entered the dungeons he withdrew his wings and stepped from his unlocked cell. A bestial grin played across his lips with a gasp he withdrew his fangs.

Guards seeing him step foot out of his cage looked at their usually serene and pacified prisoner in surprise, annoyance, or even fear.

"If you make one move we won't hesitate to kill," came the warning. The other prisoners watched the unfolding action with keen interest.

He looked over to that guard's direction with demonic glowing eyes before looking away.

"Are you listening?"

Without a shred of thought in his mind he tore the guard nearest him in half with a single swipe of his clawed hands.

_What is this feeling coming over me? What is this power this speed? Why do I feel so excited at the expense of that man's soul? Heh heh heh… I must keep killing them. I want to feel their blood on my hands!_

"Why you!" The guards noticing the fall of their companion rushed forth with steel weapons drawn. His mind suddenly threw itself back into battle protocol.

"It's time to kill or be killed," as soon as the words left his lips he charged through the center of them.

Dodging their wild swings by ducking and side stepping he took the chance to tear through a guard's unprotected gut. The guard went down swiftly. Not even caring to wait until the body hit the ground he turned to a guard who was standing near him watching his ally's body hit the ground. Grasping the man's sword by the hilt where he was holding it the demon held the sword in place as he drove his claws through the soft flesh of the man's eyes. As the blinded man howled in anguish he took the sword from his half-dead hands and without flinching he tore the last guard in half from his torso, but as the spine stopped his attack and the body hung on his weapon he wrenched the blade back sharply; snapping the vertebrae.

His breaths came in sharp gasps as he stood there drenched in red. _I don't want to kill but why these thoughts? I…I can't control this power… It wants me to keep killing. I feel like a spectator rather than the one killing these people. _In this brief moment he seemed to be fighting amongst himself. He clenched his jaw suddenly and let out a scream of pain holding his head between his hands again he tried to make the alien feelings subside. Then he stood and looked around himself before picking up a sword and its sheath and looked into the group of guard's eyes that were alerted by his yell.

For just that brief moment they looked at him with curiosity and confusion. They couldn't believe he had killed their allies without regaining his memories. Noticing their disposition towards him he walked up to them. His hands were bloods up to the elbows. His eyes were wide as if from shock. His body shook as if involuntarily.

One of the guards asked him, "Where's the one who did this?" But his mind was elsewhere.

Instead of responding he looked up and a sardonic grin lit his features before he withdrew the hidden sword to cut the guard closest to him from his left eyebrow to the corner of his lower right jaw. Before the four could comprehend what just occurred he tripped the guard three feet ahead of him and was about to stab the fallen man when another guard planned to attack him from the side. Stomping a foot on the fallen guard's torso he deftly turned to slam the hilt of his sword into the incoming guard's throat. As the man coughed out blood he turned his sword in an arc that slit the throat of the fallen guard and cut into the lungs of the coughing guard.

The last two exchanged glances as their opponent slid his weapon out of their allies. Letting out a battle cry the two came at him together only to clash sword with each other as the ex-prisoner swung his sword through their upper thighs. Before they fell to the ground he stole a black coat to wrap around his bloodied body and left them to bleed out their demise.

He donned the newly procured coat and swept down the halls killing them all effortlessly. Without guilt or any shred of emotion he slayed them. Finding bizarre stirs that led to floating floors he realized that the dungeon was like a fortress the ceiling just looked non-existent because of high ceilings or was it really just empty space? The stairs didn't seem attached to anything except the two floors that it connected. Too busy with all the fighting he didn't have time to observe the strange qualities of the place. Running back and forth along the long corridors and up and down the stairs he killed all of the guards. Not really noticing that he continued running about like a dog chasing its tail. He thirsted for another fight.

Steadily he regained his senses no longer feeling the need to continue fighting. Sheathing the sword he walked down a flight of stairs then shook his wings of the blood that stained them before withdrawing them. Aimlessly wandering down a dark corridor that he had walked down more times than he can count he wondered, "What to do now? I haven't seen an entrance or signs of an exit anywhere."

The prisoners now aware of the missing guards called out to the lone warrior. Begging to be freed from their cages they tried to strike up bargains with him. They offered him either items they currently possessed or memories of what they had in their past lives.

_Why are these people shouting at me? I should try asking them for bandages or something. My arm is killing me! I can't hear anything with their yells…_

"Shut up! People, please," he shouted. Immediately the dungeon quieted.

"Ok, who has clean water and a spare roll of bandages?"

Once again they began shouting offers at him. Sighing inwardly he glanced around him deciding that looking for them would be easier than listening to the offers. Everywhere prisoners were opening their mouths to yell and hold out objects that could possibly mean their freedom. Too bad their savior was gradually going mad from their yowls of trading tenders. Then out of the corner of his eye he spots the old woman who he had heard from on one of his first days here.

_Why do I keep thinking of her as an old lady? All she wears is that thick shawl so she could be my age for all I know._

Sitting on her cot she held out an almost perfect roll of bandages and a nearly cup full of water. Not saying a single word, simply holding out the items seemed good enough for her.

_I can't help but think. She's dead right? Being human she would be and this would just be her soul, right? I have a feeling she isn't human. She doesn't seem to be injured or anything so…_

Since her wares seemed nearly complete he walked over to her and slit the door in half. As it fell to the ground with a loud clattering the other prisoners began to yell even louder still. But all of his attention was on her. She had seemed old to him from afar but now when he was so close to her he realized that she must be of equal or lesser age. From head to toe a sleeveless black robe -completed with a hood that veiled her eyes- enclosed around her slim body. Ignoring the raucous prisoners he kneeled before her so that they were at equal height and asked for the items politely.

She didn't seem to respond. _I couldn't even hear myself maybe she didn't hear me._ Then instead of giving him the bandages she made him hold the cup in his good hand and before he could react she had taken his bad arm by the palm and laid it across her lap.

"I can bandage my arm myself, good Lady. I just needed the water and bandages," he uttered ready to leave.

"Shut up and drink your water. Most of all don't complain, good Sir. This is just another way for me to thank you," she said quietly pulling back his ripped sleeve. The gash had spanned from the side of his wrist to past his elbow by a few inches. Without stitches or sutures the wound would bleed profusely so all she could do was bandage the injury tight enough to keep it from slipping and hope that he could treat it later on when he found a needle and thread.

"Do you have a name?" The question was so quiet that he could barely hear it above the hollers.

"If I did, I don't remember it," he grinned wryly but looked up into her violet light eyes, "Do you have a name?"

"Christine is what you can call me. But what am I supposed to call you?"

Gulping down the water he looked at her as she finished bandaging his arm. _What she can call me by? Wait, why should I care? _

Standing up and dusting himself off he stared at her critically.

"What? Are you going answer or not?"

He shrugged and turned his back on her, "What? Do you plan on following me out of this place?"

He felt a small hand on his shoulder but he didn't look back.

"I intend to," her warm breath blew at his neck innerving him.

"You can call me whatever you want; I doubt I'll live long enough to find out my true name."

"I'll call you Shitou then. How's that?"

"Shitou? It has a nice ring to it," without waiting for her he stepped out of the small cell to stand under the strange ceiling.

"What is he doing?" Christine watched as Shitou splayed his wings and stared up at the ceiling.

_If I have my facts straight then this dungeon is located on the very surface of Hell so if we manage to escape then Heaven should be directly above. Wait… That isn't right. There is a realm in between Heaven and Hell the land of something or other… Damn how do I get back? …Do I want to be back? Would they want me back after what I've turned into? _

_That doesn't matter I have to get out of here first then I'll cross that bridge when I get to it._

Walking up to him she couldn't have known what he was planning to do.

_If I'm right then there is no ceiling and it's a roofless prison. If I'm wrong I'll smash into the ceiling… I can't believe I'm involving someone else in this idiotic plan but it's not like I can just 'shoo' her away._

As soon as Christine opened her mouth to say something he wrapped his arm around her waist and took flight. Immediately she clinched her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"Normally I'd be yelling at you right now but I feel as if my kidneys want to go through my lungs," she whispered into his ear not wanting to squeal in fright.

"Someone is afraid of heights," Shitou teased not bothering to look down at her to see her frightened expression as he flew through the dark missing ceiling.

"I was right but we have some unexpected company," he whispered.

"What?"

"I was right about the ceiling but those knights were unexpected," he whispered saying it more to himself rather than at Christine.

Seeing the crowd of black armored knights he hesitated a bit just inside of the dungeon walls but he figured that if he lingered for too long then they may decide to take out their bow and arrows. Shitou landed swiftly on his feet with his back to the dungeon's outside wall and placed Christine on the ground. Placing his hand on the hilt of the sword he prepared for an attack.

The knights he suspected were more finely trained than those guards in the dungeon.

"Christine," he spoke with his back to her, "Listen, if I should fail don't help me. If you just sit still like a good captive they may just throw you back in the dungeon."

"Shitou," she growled his name, "If you start screaming and your life blood spills I'll promise you this, I'm not going to sit here and watch you get hacked to bits!"

"Whatever it's your life," Shitou muttered. The ring of guards closed around them. All of them were equipped with a sword and shield maybe a giant axe or a hammer all he had was a sword that was nearly broken it seemed. A single guard charged forwards while the other knights behind him laughed amongst themselves.

"It seems that they don't take me seriously," he thought then said aloud, "Bring it on." Shitou sidestepped the hasty charge and without looking he cut through the guard's neck. Blood spurted from the slit jugular and the body collapsed. Staring at them he wondered if they were going to take him seriously now or were they just aggravated. Not really caring he stepped forward as they rushed at him.

_Is this guy for real? He just knocked off five guards in one swing, but he'll get tired eventually and when that happens… Shoot, there are guys after his back now. I guess sitting and waiting is over._

Christine sighed and picked up a fallen sword. Without warning she entered the fray.

"What are you doing?" Shitou tried to sound assured and calm.

_He's tired but aside from that and the small cuts he's fine. Oh, he's trying to sound like he's fine and nothing's amiss. _She thought with a roll of her eyes as she hacked down a knight.

"I'll watch your back, deal?"

"Not my fault if you die before me."

"I sealed my fate once I decided to follow you."

In reply he let out his battle cry and for some reason some of them backed off. Shitou didn't notice the hesitant guards so he continued cutting down those who were still waging fights against him.

One of them knocked Christine aside and delivered an agonizing blow to his back thinking he would fall from the harsh injury. Instead of faltering he clenched his teeth and ducked below the next blow. Since he was crouching already Shitou swung his leg in a half circle sending the men behind him to the ground. Feeling a sense of accomplishment he continued the fight that he had been fighting twenty seconds ago when his back was being cut into. This left the fallen men to wonder why their enemy had turned his back upon them. They were perhaps thinking that he was an idiot since all he did was knock them over. In truth he had left them to feel the wrath of Christine who was very angry at the notion that she was shoved to the ground by these sweaty men.

Christine stared at Shitou's back as he continued chopping them up to bits.

_Just who is he? Too bad he doesn't even know himself. This fighting style though… No way…_

Before turning to see that no guards were attacking her.

_Why are they stopping their attack? Shitou shouldn't aggravate them._

Christine watched as he separated a man's torso from his lower body.

Not noticing that they weren't attacking since he seemed to be in a bloodlust mode he ran towards the remaining fifty guards or so until he felt a hand on his shoulder that tugged him back.

"Stop, please," a gentle voice spoke into his ear.

Pausing for a second to check his surroundings he noticed that the remaining guards didn't move they just stood there clutching their injuries. Shitou sheathed his sword but collapsed to his knees before he could take a step back. Gasping for breath he thought, _I lost too much blood, damn._

Christine came to his side just as he noticed the crowd of knights' part. _Their leader is probably coming out kill me himself or negotiate. Errrggh… I can barely move and I have to talk to this guy? For sure I'm going to end up saying something I'll regret_, he thought sullenly.

Christine held her sword in front of herself ready to defend if the newcomer to this fight should attack but she was exhausted as well even though Shitou did most of the work.

The man that stepped from the center of the guards was clothed in a cloak of shadow that wavered and billowed even though there was no wind. A sense of menace and hatred was a part of the stranger's aura even though the grin across his lips and the rainbow lollipop in his hand would state otherwise.

"Don't tell me that all it just took was a broken angel and a vampiric thief to kill all of my guards," the stranger had a deep and charismatic voice that for some reason made Shitou want to gag.

"That isn't what happened," Christine said lowly placing one of Shitou's arms across her shoulders trying to get him to stand.

"Oh, so there were others? That I can under…"

"He's the one who killed your entire dungeon guards then came out here to kill your precious elite guards. I only killed those few," Christine interrupted with a smirk gesturing behind her.

"What? He's barely even injured my Lord! She must surely be jesting," a nearby guard announced to his 'Lord'.

Ignoring the guard the stranger just stared at the demon in Christine's hands, "I expected nothing less out of you captain. Once you were one of the strongest in Heaven… Let us see if you gain that much power living here. Life isn't so plush down here that all you need to rule is one powerful corporation to have a good life."

Looking up at the stranger in defiance he let a low snarl escape his lips.

"What? Don't like who I've turned you into? Come on don't give me that look. Besides, you're alive," the man seemed joyful even jubilant but something lurked beneath his false mask.

…_he created me? No he cannot be… This grinning man before me cannot…be…_

Dread froze him from the inside out. Quickly he stood to his full height and had Christine sit down behind him before she could protest. The enigma didn't seem to notice or care that he was now standing there looking him in the eye.

"You are the only one of your kind. I have tried repeatedly and relentlessly to create such a hybrid; one that lived long enough to be used anyways… To think that you, the supposed purest of heart and spirit changed into a demon-angel half-breed!"

The man was about to break into another bout of hysterics but then Shitou said, "Devil, I'm not a half-breed. I may not look the part but I have a demon form. I am a full demon meaning that you have failed."

"You jest! I've tasted your blood, it is sickenly sweet. And what do you have to say about those wings of yours? You aren't one of us," the same guard yelled out to him before his boss could say a thing.

He sighed in exasperation, "Deny it as much as you want. In the end I'm not the one who cares if you believe me or not."

The knight now even further provoked rushed forth just to be sliced from his right shoulder to his left hip. Not surprisingly Christine who was sitting behind the demon was asleep and was so ever since he made her sit behind him. Fatigue silenced her as a result she hadn't even been listening once he had spoken.

"So would you like to be recruited into my army or would you rather prefer living in this dungeon until you expire?"

"I have a feeling that he isn't joking," he thought before answering, "On what regime?"

He sheathed his sword with gritted teeth, blood continued to drip down his body and onto the ground. Despite that he forced himself to stand.

_I won't kneel before this man now and hopefully if I can achieve a high enough position he'll leave me alone and I'll never have to kneel to him._

"How about the first regime just like before," Lucifer asked brightly. The guards behind him winced in sympathy for the demon.

Noticing them cringe he smirked suddenly, knowing that it was going to be tough from here on out. "I accept your offer, graciously," he replied; shaking the leathered hand of Lucifer's with his bloody one to seal the deal.

_That was too easy. Didn't a friend once tell me something about the Devil's charities or something? I should try to deal with him. If he doesn't take I don't have anything to lose._

Lucifer was about to leave when the ex-angel said, "On one condition."

The ruler of Hell turned his head, "Oh?"

"I want no charitable donations of any kind unless I'm promoted. Another thing is to release her," he gestured at the sleeping body of Christine.

"She… I'll pay you back in full for whatever she has done. I barely know her but I need something to fight for so just let it be her."

For some reason Lucifer looked a little more than pleased, "Will that be all?"

Nodding and picking up Christine he heard the fallen angel speak, "I almost forgot I have to give you a name."

Before Shitou could say he already had a name, a pair of dog tags was thrown in his direction.

"That along with the tattoo on your shoulder will be your identity. Now pick up the lass and follow me. The rest of you will replace those dead guards at this place. That should up security and give you a more exiting career than following me around," Lucifer's voice was honeyed with a false sense of security.

"Yes, mil' lord," they shouted while saluting before hurrying off to perform their newly acquired duties.

Lucifer created a portal somehow by tearing a scroll in half. A puddle red like blood floated before the three. It was big as a doorway but only two inches thick. Shimmering and glowing with a non-visible light it seemed to dance like water under a breeze's soft breath. The Underworld lord walked through it calmly so he followed suit.

The portal led to a huge room that seemed as if it was fashioned from rock because even the high ceilings were fashioned from granite. All around the room giant stone slabs in the shape of squares lay next to the walls in a single row. Each one has at least four candles that glowed with an eerie ruby red light. Each one was marked with a glowing red signet of power and a symbol of the destination it's bound for. The room was quiet but with all of the Devil's minions that bustled about in it you'd expect it to be livelier. All sorts of beings came through these giant slabs. They just came out of nowhere and appear on the slabs or the very opposite, they disappeared.

"What are you staring at boy? Haven't you've seen waypoints before? They bring you places, quite useful for relaying information. Bring the girl to this one and in a few minutes she should be back here she belongs," Lucifer walked over to a slab with demonic symbols all over it.

Numbly he laid her down on the stone before hurrying after his new boss. Sparing her one last look before she went back to wherever she came from, he felt a slight regret for not knowing her as much as he wanted to. After thinking about it for awhile he found out that he hadn't gotten to even look at her fully. Only did her violet eyes stick to memory.

Heaving a sadly sigh he slipped the tags around his neck, the cold metal sent shivers down his spine as soon as it touched his bare skin. He hadn't even bothered to look at them while he followed the odd lollipop loving ruler of Hell. Eventually after walking through level after level of Hell, Shitou oddly began comparing Hell to a cake to try to stop his pounding headache and forget the pain of his body screaming at him. His legs felt as if they would soon crumble underneath him, his coat chaffed against his injuries with almost every step making him wince, and the rest of his body felt as if it was made of wet noodles that were heavy as iron shackles.

He was led through a maze of corridors. After the first fifteen twists and turns around corners that resulted in stairs going up or down he was pretty sure he was lost. He ached for rest but fearing that he would be left behind in this tangle of hallways he closely followed his superior. The path they were treading down led them down a small flight of stairs that weren't lit so he slipped a few times following the dark lord. Feeling even ground beneath their feet once more Lucifer once more led him through a trackless labyrinth of interior corridors. In the process he ignored the almost questioning glances from several of his underlings that had walked past without a word.

_Obviously if Lucifer had been leading a giant pack of walking talking cotton candy lamps instead of myself no one would dare question it. _

Suddenly he smashed into something and thought bitterly, _I should stop looking at the ground. What did I crash into? Probably a wall…"_

"Kaiba?"

_Shoot, is he calling something? Is it another one of those wall ghouls again? I think I'm beginning to fear my own allies…" _He was completely lost in thought as he stepped back from whatever he had collided with.

"Kaiba," he felt hands on his shoulders gently shaking him, then a voice saying, "Your eyes are open but you look dead. Kaiba?"

Looking mildly confused he asked the blurry face in front of him, "What's a Kaiba?"

"I tried to give you a good name but you don't even appreciate it," Lucifer looked his employee critically in the eye before grabbing him by the arm and dragging him down the passage.

"That's how you say it? How is it good?"

"That's as good as it gets. Now, this place is where most of my soldiers stay before war," the Lord of Darkness gestured to the whole maze of halls and rooms, "Right now it's empty because there is no current battles to be fought but in a few weeks it'll be full. You are of the first regime meaning your lifespan has been shortened to six weeks max once you're on the battlefield. Actually since you were their enemy until recently you'll be ostracized and maybe killed for it so in reality you would live for about two weeks. I'd advise you to choose a room in that hall since it's more hidden.

Kaiba looked to where his boss was pointing and was about to wander over there when his boss began speaking again.

"There are a few demonesses down here already to be used as outlets or as chambermaids," seeing that the demon didn't care or was about to keel over he continued, "there is a training hall over there and a barracks is in there too. Choose any weapon you want and keep it. Choose carefully because it's yours until you die or it breaks. Questions?"

"Why did you grant me a tour of this grand realm of yours instead of an underling? Or do you do this with everyone?"

"Everyone? Do I look like I have that much time on my hands? Again, you only have two weeks. Another thing is that you're the only one who lived this long. You're like a little project of mine and right now I feel as if I created something wonderful so don't spoil my moment. Just rest well and start training early. Once these rooms begin to fill up though stay in your room until your uniform and armor is shipped. Don't give me that look, I mean it," the Devil seemed to give him an almost sympathetic look before walking back to wherever he had to be.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Kaiba groaned and limped to his room which he still needed to claim. Picking one of the hidden rooms his boss and master spoke about he being exhausted to the marrow fumbled through the last door, closed it, flopped onto the bed haphazardly and slept.

* * *

Next chapter is just filler so you may skip it my silent readers.

You are so awesome to stick by me this long. I'm really surprised to find out that anyone has been reading it.


	7. An Incredibly Fun Day

This is filler so you may skip it and read the next chapter tomorrow. I update pretty quickly don't I? Try and keep up with me I dare you! (Daring other writer's not reader's) Readers are too quick and awesome...

On another note are any of you going to review at all?  
I mean I can't be that awesome a writer to have you all just accepts my work. Man and I thought that giving the Devil a lollipop would piss people off… Apparently it only pissed off me…

Disclaimer: I don't even own my own floss how can I own YGO?

* * *

Warmth enveloped him and he began to wake. A sweet smell that was vaguely remembered hung in the air. A familiar hand caressed his cheek. Turning his head to the side he opened his eyes. A white nightgown that pooled on the bed was loosely worn by feminine curves underneath. A hand swept under his chin and gently tipped his head up forcing him to look up at her. Hazel eyes looked into his half-lidded ones. Slowly she bent over him her auburn hair like a satin curtain draped across his chest.

"Serenity, my beauty," his voice was barely above a whisper.

With her lips curved in a small smile she said, "Seto, I love you."

Those three words made him want to hold onto her forever and never let her go for anything. Just those three little words tore his heart to shreds and made him want her.

Placing a hand between her shoulder blades he pushed her closer to him and brought up his lips to hers. The simple touch sent a tingle down his spine. Her little fingertips moved up and down his back faster than how he could move his lips.

He wanted her. He wanted to make her cry out his name and those delicious little words. Her hands moved behind his head and tangled themselves in his hair pressing his lips even closer to hers if that was even possible. Suddenly the need for air forced the two apart but still they held each other not wanting to lose the warmth of the other's presence.

Placing a manicured hand on his shoulder she pushed him back so that he rested against the headboard. Letting out a small sigh she then laid her head against his chest, kissing his collarbone gently.

A small moan passed his lips making Serenity stop and revel in that sound she caused.

"I thought I lost you," she abruptly said.

"Why? I don't understand," he rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"You blacked out so of course you don't remember. You were…bitten," Serenity looked up into his eyes and stroked the side of his neck were the small scars were.

"By a demon?"

Nodding slowly she laid her head back on his chest and ran her hand up and down his chest, caressing him. "There was so much blood Seto. There was just so much blood," she shuddered as if from the revolting memory.

Holding her head between his palms gently he looked into her eyes, "I'm here now. I always will be…"

Murmuring those last words in his sleep he turned to hold her close but all his hands grasped was empty air. With a thud he woke up on the ground next to his bed. Aches and pains ran up and down his limbs, his body. He wanted to curl up into a little ball but instead he braced himself against his bed frame and got to his feet. Standing on wobbly feet he decided to sit down on the side of his bed. Blinking away the last dregs of sleep he quickly took in his surroundings.

"That dream. It was only a dream but she… Serenity… She was real I'm sure of it. If I could find her then, everything will be alright. I just know it will be," he said to himself as he saw something on the table.

"How long was I sleeping? A day? A few hours? How long ago was it when I got here?"

Kaiba went over to his nightstand and picked up the objects: a cup of water and a small med-kit.

Sitting on the bed he stared at the white case and opened it. Scissors, bandages, countless mini tubes of gauze, needles, and other medical items popped out and strewn all over his bed spread.

"Just great," he mumbled as he undid the bandages on his arm

A pair of certain violet eyes came to memory, "I wonder if she's ok…"

Slowly letting out a calming breath he undid the bandages and painstakingly tedious stitched up the deep gash after dousing it with disinfectant.

Looking over his handiwork, Kaiba seemed content. Drinking the water in one gulp he stretched his limbs before looking around for a change of clothes since he no longer had a shirt, well he pretended he had one by wearing that coat he miraculously stole, a pair of pants that had seen better days, and some nice boots he had also stolen. Seeing a strange packet on the single seat couch he realized he was saved. Sure the packet read Fun on the Run but as soon as he tore it open a clean white dress shirt and a dark pair of jeans fluttered to the floor from the other end.

"An ironed dress shirt and jeans? What no slacks? It's sure better than being naked," trying to find light in the situation once again.

"Hey, there's a bathroom. Maybe this life won't be so bad," Kaiba said to himself after spotting the adjoining bathroom.

Turning on the lights, he saw his reflection for the first time. Placing the Fun on the Run on the sink counter he slowly walked up to the full length mirror and touched the cold smooth surface of the glass with his fingertips. Staring at his features he quickly noticed he had messy brown hair that was pointing in every direction that reached to the nape of his neck. His bangs covered his eyes almost completely so lifting up his bangs with a hand he stared into his reflection's eyes.

"Eizel may have said that they were blue but wow…"

Looking at the shower his mind clicked. Just one glance at that small pristine rectangular prism he forgot everything. Immediately he basically tore off his tattered clothes and stepped into the white porcelain bath and stayed under the hot stream of water for about an hour or so. After cleaning and drying himself he had to bandage up the other little scrapes and cuts that he obtained to get here.

Sitting on the bathroom counter he had fun squirting the gauze all over the place.

"Stupid cream! It comes out too easily," he tried to get a small bead of it but ended up with a line of white all over his arm.

Maybe he wasn't having fun…

After using most of the supplies given to him he pulled into the pair of jeans and shrugged into the shirt while looking for a brush or comb of some kind to tame his unruly mop of hair. Not being able to find one Kaiba settled for using his fingers. No matter what he did his bangs would always poke or cover his eyes so he just shook his head and dealt with it. Then staring at his reflection he noticed that the jeans clashed with the shirt not knowing why it bothered him so immensely he unbuttoned the top few buttons of the shirt.

"Better, now to wander aimlessly."

The demon opened the door to his room and looked at the maze of corridors that awaited him.

Fifteen minutes Later:

"Where am I? Maybe one of these doors leads to a map or something," Kaiba thought opening up a door at the end of the corridor.

"I'm in front of my own room aren't I?" Indeed, he was looking into his room. Feeling irked that he had walked so far just to end up at his own room he walked into the room and took some sticky tape and paper. After taping the said paper to the door he began sticking pieces of tape on every corner he walked by.

After walking down several halls that lead to dead ends the passageway he was walking down opened up to a great hall. Tables were set in rows of five and were connected so that they spanned from one side of the hall to the other supposing it had an end. Standing where he was he couldn't see the other end of the hall. Great Eatery Hall was scrawled out on a sign in the middle of the hall. The three lines below the title were empty but he suspected that the menu for the day was written on there.

_How am I supposed to get any food then? Wait, I always thought demons hunted for their food like animals… From an angel's point of view they are beasts; creatures with no feelings… Anyways getting back on my train of thought. This is a dining room and a room for eating food must have a room for cooking food. A kitchen should be close then. I hope they won't mind if I have some bread and coffee._

Continuing his walk down the hall a kitchen could be seen. _Well, it looks enough like a kitchen._ There was a serving line, a closed serving window, and an empty salad bar looking thing at the very front. The smell of food wafted through the air and urged him to walk faster.

_The chefs must have been assigned here already._

Kaiba opened the side door to the kitchens. Upon opening the door the ten or so chefs and several waitresses stopped their conversation and stared at the newcomer. Kaiba gave the kitchen staff one glance then paid them no mind as he walked to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup up black coffee before striding over to the basket of bread in the center of the table where the kitchen staff were sitting silently, all their eyes intently staring at him as he grabbed a plain roll the size of his fist prior to walking out of the kitchens.

Back to the Chefs and their really pointless conversation:

"He's here really early or really late for the war," one of the chefs spoke up after he had left.

"That's what I was thinking," the head chef said.

"I think he's early," one of the waitresses said after spotting him outside eating at one of the tables.

"He looks a little too human to be a demon though. I mean he didn't have any horns or anything…"

"He could just have fangs," another chef offered.

"Yeah… Usually when they are early they would demand food. He took a cup of black coffee and a roll… Odd."

"Maybe he's the new guy," a waitress said brightly.

"I don't think so, Yuma go check," the head chef ordered a timid waitress.

Yuma was about to go out into the eatery when she noticed that he was walking away.

"I think he's just an early bird. Most likely a half-demon to boot."

"He's headed towards the training hall. I don't think he knows where he's going though."

Waste of Time Over and now back with Kaiba:

Walking down several more corridors Kaiba found a wide room with most of it being open space. The high ceiling was arched and banners and flags decorated the high buttresses and columns. Most of the room was marbled stone as black as onyx but shined and shimmered like jet. Providing a slick and clear area to spar as it was.

The other side of the room up against the wall was plush red carpet with intricate designs printed on them. Strangely after staring at them for a few seconds he could read them. The whole back wall served as a barracks. Weapons were either held upright in the standing shelves or were leaned up against the wall. Most of the weapons were made of tinted black steel unsurprisingly.

The spears, bows, and javelins were the only exception to that rule it seemed but the metal or wood that held the weapon together was black so never mind that.

The instruments of war were actually organized. Hammers spanned the far right of the wall, axes were after them, then swords followed by, maces and kunai, then spears and javelins, then last of all the bows and arrows.

Picking up a two handed axe from its stand he twirled it through the air; testing its balance. It was big but it was sturdy. Kaiba practiced a series of jabs and wide set swings with it, "I could use something like this."

He set it down and looked over it like a customer looking over some wares before buying.

"Choose any weapon you want. Choose carefully because it's your until you die," Lucifer's haunting words and maniacal laughter echoed through his mind. "I don't think he actually laughed manically after he said that though," he mused.

Giving the axe another look he noticed that the ribbon on the end had a name written on it.

_So you can reserve your weapons? I guess so. _

Sliding the axe back he glared at all of the other weapons. "Looks like even if I'm the first to arrive I have no advantages," Kaiba thought feeling slightly angered realizing this, "Now where is an unreserved weapon? Something no one will fight me to take?"

Deciding to start his search from one end of the hall to the other he decided to start from the far right. Staring at the heavyset hammers that were longer than he was tall and looked as if they weighed twice his own weight made him feel small and insignificant.

_Whoever could pick those things up and swings them could probably eat me in one bite…_

He walked past the axes (because most of them were tagged) to the swords. Most of the swords were sticking out of slots built into the wall so in curiosity the demon chose a nearby hilt and pulled the sword out a bit but it appeared to be a two-handed sword since he had nearly drawn out nine feet of sword. When the sword was completely drawn he guessed that it must have been twelve feet in length.

_I bet you could use this sword to kill birds it's so long…_

He slid it back into the slot. No longer feeling up to surprises he avoided the steel slots. Picking through the hilts of the swords and claymores stuck in the steel bins and trying them out just to throw them back in the bin was what he did for several long minutes. "Aren't there any normal swords? They all have saw toothed blades or are shaped strangely," he spoke bitterly picking up a random sword that was shaped like an "L".

"There might be a normal one in there but," staring at the slots longingly he was about to pull out another random sword when he noticed something sticking out from behind the stand that held the standing long swords.

"What's that?"

Inching between the stands and the metal bins with his stick like figure he reached for the sheath that was lodged behind the long swords. Shoving himself even further into the non-existent area he grasped the sword and tried to get it out. The thing was stuck but eventually after twisting it a bit the lodged sword was free to smack him in the face with its hilt.

The ceiling spun in circles like a dizzy koo-coo bird in a broken coo-koo clock. The wild flags and banners seemed almost mocking with their flashy black and white colors. Odd little motifs carved into the high pillars were as clear as crystal then as blurry as an old man outside your fogged up windshield.

Kaiba, looking absolutely ridiculous was splayed out on his back in the training hall. Slowly sitting up it looked as if the item very well wasn't worth the trouble. The hilt wrap was shredded to mere ribbons, it had a piece of chipped wood that showed parts of the blade for a sheath, and it was a bit too long for his tastes. Turning the broken thing he rescued from the confining hole it came from he noticed that it wasn't one sword; a thinner short sword that was in a separate sheath was tied to it. The smaller sword was worth keeping because it was in nearly perfect condition but the bigger one…

"A bad two for one deal, that's what I think," he muttered.

In a bored fashion he withdrew the longer sword from its sheath.

"It probably has a saw toothed edge," he said before looking down at the blade.

Blinking in surprise he ran his hand down the side of the blade. The metal wasn't scratched from wear or anything and the most important detail was the fact that it was normal. No weird blade shape or anything besides from the metal being black and the bright red characters on one side Kaiba thought it was decently normal. After checking the smaller of the two he noticed that it was almost akin to the other except that it was smaller.

"Only the sheath and hilt was damaged… Probably from being rejected because it wasn't unique. I could probably wrap up the hilt again on my own and replace the sheath later," picking up the sword he tested its balance and how he could use it with the techniques that were strangely embedded in his memories.

And so it was like this for every day for the next few weeks. He'd come out for bread and coffee, train a bit, then retreated back into his room to shower and clean up before taking another cup of coffee and roll for lunch then practicing with the bow and arrows. Basically it was just a mundane deal he got put up with.

* * *

So are you readers going to reply anytime soon? I know I'm not that prefect in my writing so why are there no complaints?  
Or did all of your keyboards break and you only have a mouse?

Try and leave a review at the door this time. Please?


	8. Fighting A Losing Battle

OK I'm down to like five of you. But being still bored I must move on and finish this. I will get them to pair up even if they end up killing each other like Romeo and Juliet did.

I update way too quickly and you people don't even like it. How sad. Just saying if you don't like to read action this is one chapter you'd likely skip this.

Disclaimer: I do not own this PC, this water bottle, this taco cheesy thing, or YGO I just borrow them to fulfill my own means and ends.

* * *

After those short few weeks of training soldiers began to arrive as Lucifer promised. At first there were only a few so Kaiba could continue to train in his unusual way. The others would stare at him strangely and point but they didn't do anything. Some were wolf-like but the ones that looked almost human like had long fangs and claws. 

Well, he had fangs too but he could retract them. Yeah, he was pretty excited when he found that out one morning.

But after those days the so called 'real demons' began arriving. They were dark, fuzzy or scaly, had pointed teeth, and were either shorter than him or like elephant sized in comparison. He would always show up before them but as soon as they arrived they taunted him and not wanting a blood bath he simply left.

Stubbornly not following his boss's good intentioned advice Kaiba continued to train but just earlier in the day when everyone was asleep and in the night when mostly everyone was asleep. If there were other soldiers in the training hall then he avoided them. He didn't spar with anyone even if they asked or he wanted to. The demon just felt downright out of place even being here so why risk making the situation even more awkward?

One morning there just had to be trouble. A group of strange human-like demons were in the training hall sooner than him. He assumed that they had another form but felt too lazy to walk around in it. Not wanting any trouble he went to the far side of the hall where no one was at because it was a running area why would you train where you could be stomped to bits while you are doing crunches? Well, no one was there so he just practiced his stances but soon they traveled to where he was after bothering the strange wolf-people.

"I'm really starting to fear my own allies," he thought bitterly staring at the silver furred creatures that stood upright.

"This is our spot are you going to move or not?" The leader of the group yelled at him.

Kaiba looked at the guy but seeing that he was shorter and younger looking he didn't incline to move instead he resumed practicing using the new metal sheath he found as a shield.

"Hey, are you listening to me?!" Quickly the teen became infuriated because he didn't get his way. The wolf-folk who cowered into submission earlier became interested.

_This guy must have a high rank for those wolves to fear him. I know I'm being prejudice but they could've bitten his petty little head off. I wonder what his rank is… If I do kill him though Lucifer could cover me, Nah. He's king he has an empire to run not worry about his little experiments wreaking havoc. But if he does choose to fight me I won't back down._

"I'll kill you, half-demon," the stranger was shouting at him with his fangs bared and wings spread out behind him. His friends tried to calm him desperately to no avail. His very last mistake was to raise his sword against Kaiba.

Kaiba easily side stepped the blade for it to harmlessly cut through his shirt sleeve. Pulling at the ripped shirt he gave the guy an irritated look, either than that Kaiba chose to ignore him but the white-haired teen decided to swing his sword again now lopping the sleeve off completely.

Staring at the sleeve as it drifted to the cold and lonely floor Kaiba let out a snarl.

"I told you shouldn't have angered him," one of the stranger's friends noticed the serial number branded on his arm.

"Even if he is one of the recruits from the Dungeon it just means that he's a has-been," the teen spat.

Now since breakfast was served other soldiers filtered into the room wanting a good morning workout before breakfast. Kaiba seeing the crowd sheathed his sword and prepared to leave. But a sword was thrust in front of his chest stopping him. Instinctively he drew his sword quickly and pointed the bare sword at the challenger's throat.

"Don't test me," the low growl emitted from his throat.

"Oh, so the half-breed speaks," the smaller teen backed off and mentioned to the crowd of friends behind him.

Immediately his friends blindly rushed at him hoping to overwhelm him with their sheer numbers.

"I can't kill my own allies no matter what…"

Sheathing his sword he used his fists and his kicks to battle them instead.

Soon as he disposed of the goons he drew his blade and placed in below their leader's throat.

"Don't test me," came the low snarl. The teen cowered to the ground and crawled back, away from him.

"Don't…don't you know who…who I am? I'll tell my dad. He'll kill you."

Kaiba sheathed his sword but as soon as he had the teen smirked at him and opened his mouth to say something.

But Kaiba spoke before him, "Whoever your dad may be even if he's Lucifer himself I'll deal with him. And don't threaten me with death that's what I came here to earn."

Slowly he turned from the stranger and left. _So he didn't have a rank. Just because he is the son of some strong guy shouldn't make him someone to cower from…_

But then an easily recognizable voice stopped him.

"Kaiba, why are you already causing trouble? With my own blood no less…"

"I told you, you would get it," the stranger sneered.

Instead of bowing to Him and begging or forgiveness which everyone predicted he would do he simply rolled his eyes and asked, "What is it Lucifer?"

"Try not to cause any trouble. Remember I could throw you back in the dungeons," with that little reminder in the air.

"I'll just escape again, you know that I could," the demon went around the corner and was gone.

"I hate that guy. Can't threaten him," Lucifer muttered before announcing, "If you are a captain would you follow me please?"

Since then there are no troubles, everyone simply ignored him whenever they met him. Too soon the day came. Armor was issued and passed about quickly by the wall ghouls (so that's what they're for) and weapons were quickly chosen. Drills were practiced and maneuvers were learned then they went to war.

After many days of living in that maze he recovered countless of his memories. Some were about the horrors of war but most contained her. He didn't know who Serenity really was but he knew that he had loved her. Hoping to meet her one day so that he could possibly learn more about his past he slipped on his armor, packed his bags, and followed the rest of the battalion to the surface world. There they rallied and waited while others looked at the field and tried to see what was best.

Kaiba was no stranger to this alien realm between Heaven and Hell but he had always been on the other side. As an angel he never had to march through the dreary fog and wade through swamps so it was a whole new deal. Especially the armor he just stared at it in wonder before putting it on. It disguised him completely the helm even had room for a snout. As an angel he always thought that demons had no armor.

Looking around as they marched for a good area he realized that each rank had different armor types. The highest in power had inlaid silver or gold. Then scales and plated armor were the grunts. Then further behind him were giant creatures (artillery?) he had no idea what their armor was but no matter what their rank was if they were a long ranged attacker they had feathers protruding from the helm or armor. Each regiment also held different banners and designs his was black outlining a red banner and black dragon.

After some more marching they came across a wide clearing. Somehow he remembered standing here on this side. Then the trumpets blared from the center quickly the sound swelled out and called everyone to arms.

Through the dense fog the advancing army could be seen but none-the-less the archers and slingers marched to the low cliffs and hid behind in the rows of stone. Kaiba recognized this tactic coincidence it must be since he was the one who opted to use this tactic against the demons hordes a few years back. Now here they were mimicking it. Before the enemy arrived they had to set up the battlefield. The demon watched as they copied his old battle plans. They covered the artillery with mud so that the enemy wouldn't know of them but here the artillery simply scuttled into the muddy landscape just a few hundred yards in front of the archers so that they could be protected.

"No wonder why we could never find their giant siege cannons… They are just giant scorpions…"

The rest of the slingers and archers moved with precision and agility. Everyone knew what was expected of him. They all had a role they had to play and they had practiced this maneuver numerous times. As the last of them disappeared behind the walls the foggy plains appeared to be deserted.

Then as the bulk of the enemy arrived the ranks rallied and moved forward to meet the roll of mist that billowed outward from the opposing side's advance. Kaiba marching behind his regiment's leader knew what was to come.

"I wonder if they would fall for this trap," he said aloud.

"What trap are you talking about, soldier?" The captain looked down at him from his war chariot.

_I have a feeling that this guy might mess up the plans…should I tell him? He's captain he might dock my points or something if I call him an idiot…_

"Nothing, captain. Nothing," the soldier said.

They approached the coming opponent but stopped as their opponent still came. They waited until the close enough then they surged forth as a single massive force. Now the opponent charged forward as full speed preparing for the collision.

The lead group most likely the elite that carried their lord broke ahead. There Lucifer raised his sword and twirled the blade in the air. His legions responded immediately, veering out of the way and back where they had came. Except his first regiment the rest had retreated. Kaiba having the feeling this might happen jumped onto his captain's vehicle and took over. Knocking the befuzzled captain down onto the footplate he pulled back the six-legged creatures that hauled it and ran back to the rest of the battalion.

"What are you doing, soldier?" The captain was fairly mad after he got up.

"You are a captain; didn't you attend that meeting that was held?"

Even though the meeting was discreet Kaiba knew that all of the captains had to be there for this plan to work. The soldiers were only taught their roles so of course his regiment just blindly followed him like armed sheep and now because of that at least half of the regiment was lost while the other half fought hard to keep up with the chariot.

"Meeting? Listen to me, boy. You can't just hop aboard my vehicle and run whichever way you please," obviously the man hadn't been paying attention to what the rest of the battalion had been doing or is just a very angry man.

"I'm merely following the rest of the army," again how did he get himself into these situations? He didn't want to fight the captain but it wasn't like the guy was giving him much of a choice. Before the captain can back hand him and deck him Kaiba swiftly knocked him out.

"Hey, you just killed the captain," a grunt shouted to him as he ran alongside the vehicle trying to jump onto one of the steeds.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Kaiba extended his hand for his teammate to hold onto and as soon as he did Kaiba used the momentum from the speeding chariot to get the grunt on the running animal's back.

"Thank you. It's rough running. How'd you know he was in the wrong though?" The grunt was breathing heavily as he stared at the captain.

"How do you know I'm in the right?"

"Good point I don't," the grunt faced forward again.

They were equal to the back of the sixth regiment so Kaiba took the time to look around him. The opponent had stumbled a bit ago thinking that they had to brace for that impact that never came. Stumbling they lost momentum and even more so when half of the first fought against them.

Now, Kaiba noticed that the chariot was loaded with javelins and arrows. Not liking the extra weight he threw them behind the low cliffs where the archers and slingers waited in advance. Driving close to the low rock walls he tried to entice them to follow him and smash into them.

The enemy enraged at missing their chance at using their full power rushed forth just to run into the low cliffs that were hidden by the think mist. The low cliffs that slanted in front of them also forced them to bunch together and so with nowhere to turn they turned into their center where they ended up colliding with each other. Horses, armored soldiers, and vehicles had no choice but to smash into each other trying to go through the small pass. The charge had slowed to a crawl as the army was crammed into this funnel shaped pass.

At that moment of weakness a roar echoed across the field. Immediately the archers and slingers rose up and chose their targets. They were told to aim for the horses because most likely a captain is behind his horses. In unison though no signal was given the archers fired their shots. A brief whistling sound came from them as they rained down on the enemy. Horses and men in the front line of the charge were quickly disposed of but now the rest of the army couldn't back out and those who couldn't stop rammed into the broken vehicles at the front. Horses were driven into wooden shards of broken carts; men were crushed under the mad creatures.

Then the slingers sent their volleys.

Lucifer gave the signal to turn and led the way out of the low ridged cliffs and his army continued their charge as they circled around to meet the backs of their enemy. Gaining momentum they met the part of their opponent's army that hadn't fallen to the trap. Apparently there wasn't enough room for them to fall to the trap. The enemy still vastly outnumbered them but then the artillery rose out of the ground just in front of the wrecked charge and slung their missiles towards the battle in the back. As the artillery continued, the battle in the back was a near losing one. The missile fire just splattered mud everywhere and covered their attacks but otherwise it just sent spikes into the ground. Lucifer had run out of reserves but he still acted as if he was invincible. The way he looked with that armor and huge black wings he sure looked the part.

Then a stream of white horses broke away from the back of the opponent's army. The riders divided into two groups that swept down the outside edges of the stone walls and shot down the slingers and archers. Most of the riders fell but more of the demons had fallen.

-Back with Kaiba- (Because it's interesting)

Kaiba was caught somewhere leading the first regiment since the captain was killed earlier when he was leading.

"This is stupid. Just plain stupid! I'll be executed for impersonating as the captain! The sisters of Fate are probably enjoying my plight," he growled as he charged forward. Having lost the war chariot with its captain he had led the regime on foot. Strangely they followed him. Sadly it appeared as if they were fighting a losing battle. Most of the third regiment was lost and trying to get out from being slaughtered but with their captain down they had no idea what to do. The first regiment tried to aid them as best as they could but they could only save a few of the giant creatures.

Kaiba let out a yell of frustration and attacked a wheeling vehicle as it tried to run him down. He didn't care if it had horses he leaped onto the graceful backs of the creatures and before the crew could retaliate he either kicked them off of the moving cart or slew them. Then using the stolen chariot he ran down battling angels that outnumbered his allies until the vehicle busted. Then suddenly he spotted Lucifer.

"How can he be so happy? Maybe he always smiles… Wait, who am I trying to kid? He has a plan I just know it. If he decides to portal it out of here then it's all over… I can't believe I'm leading these guys," Kaiba spoke to himself as he helped another grunt take down yet another war chariot.

Abruptly the siege demons stopped meaning that they were either killed or they scuttled into the ground. Seeing the elite squadron drive off suddenly, he felt that all was lost. He continued to beat them back but he grumbled as he did so.

"Don't lose hope. He always does that," a soldier beside him spoke up.

_Does what? Leave us to our own demise?_

"Don't be so bitter. He always leaves to join the arriving forces especially when they're this late."

_Can this guy read my mind or something?_

"Hnnn," was his only reply.

"You took over the captain's spot when he nearly drove us to our death, why? How did you know the plans?"

"I knew the battle plans ahead of time. Not wanting unnecessary blood to be shed on our side I kicked him aside for a bit. Most of the regime was already lost by then," he muttered darkly.

"You saved the rest of us. That's good enough," the soldier growled out as he slashed through an angel's armor with what seemed like just his bare hands.

"Hnnn…I hear something," Kaiba murmured as he and two others planned to take down a chariot. One quickly killed the horses, then another soldier and himself slaughtered the angels in the back.

"That would be the late cavalry. Their equipment and their beasts is heavier so it's only reasonable that they meet us later on. They'd drag us down if they didn't.

"That would defeat the purpose of a cavalry wouldn't it?"

"They are slow getting here but as soon as they get here they're pretty fast to me. Just think of them as the trump card."

"Just curious, how do you fight with your bare hands?"

The soldier paused to show Kaiba one of his hands. The hand had five digits but the claws were twice the length of the hand. Strange enough the claws were like thin straight white lines.

"Huh," Kaiba mused before continuing fighting.

-Back to what was Happening-?

Their lord joined forces with the newly arrived cavalry. Letting out a roar the steeds quickly tore up the space between them and the battle. Yes, they were giant lizards but they were fast giant lizards.

With growing morale from the arrival of their allies they attacked with newly found gusto. The enemy seeing those giant dinosaur-like creatures bearing down on them either surrendered or ran. There were still small battles being fought but otherwise the war had run its course.

-After the Celebration-

Lucifer had retreated back to wherever he came from after posting a list of titles and awards to those who helped them achieve victory. As everyone in the dining room crowded around to look at the sheet of paper Kaiba sulked around realizing that he was only given a thousand bucks. It beats being paid tuna sandwiches but it's harder to live down here so in sorrow he walked out of the corridors and out the back door that led to the cities of the underworld.

* * *

There happy?! I suck at writing these scenes so yell at me all you want! Well, actually there's no one reading so who am I talking to. 

-DC wanders off-

Please review.


	9. Underworld City

Now the fun really begins. I'll try to get the meet but his life needs to be more defined. He's going to get popular really fast and well, I'll let you read. It's one of the more lighter chapters...

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld the movie. You know the movie with Kate Beckinsale and Scott Speedman? She's like in leather for most of the movie. Come on people Underworld? Whatever...I still don't own YGO or a Little piece of Heaven. Even further I don't own DEMON's magazine.

_

* * *

_

_So this is the Underworld? Looks nothing like that movie with Kate Beckinsale… Looks like a normal dark city at dusk. Time to find a job…_

Wandering around the streets with a duffle bag slung across one shoulder he kind of resembled Gary from Pokémon. Except he had an anti-gravity trench coat and carried a sword and ok fine he resembled nothing like Gary from Pokémon. Sheesh! I'm just the narrator no need to glare at me.

Looking for a job was hard because this is a demon city and he looked nothing like a demon so they held prejudice against him. Even if he did look like a demon the only jobs would be just heavy lifting jobs or flipping burgers. Suddenly a sign caught his eye as he somberly walked down a street. The post office was looking for a mail carrier, he rushed over and was about to try and apply when he read the fine print. "Street ghouls only."

"Street ghouls? What? They're probably like those wall ghosts…" Then giving up he went to sit on a bench for bus people.

"Maybe I should take the bus… Wait they have busses here? I'll find that out when it comes. Maybe the newspaper would have something," he thought picking up a few cents off of the ground and shoving the amount needed into the newspaper dispenser.

After yanking a roll out and flipping through its yellowed pages a job description caught his eye.

Little Article:

"A Little Piece of Heaven needs a room attendant. Needs manage turndown services, some knowledge of washing and drying machines, and then some. Will be paid with a room in return."

"Sounds decent, it's on ninety-six Stark street…" he blinked blearily at the bus map trying to read it, "About the seventh stop from here… pretty far but at least I'll have somewhere to stay for the night."

Kaiba didn't really find it strange that nothing was on the streets. Because he didn't know what would even be on the streets. So when a giant slug came sliding down the street with the tag B87 on its forehead he didn't know what to think.

When it came to his stop he just acted as if he had seen the thing every day of his life and stepped into the creature's open mouth. The bus person gestured to the small box beside him and dropping some coins in he took a seat. There were chairs set up in the walls of the insides of the slug. Its skin was transparent from the inside so that one could look outside.

"Wow, I'm traveling in a giant slug! Weeeee," he thought sarcastically. Then looking behind him he saw an opening that repeatedly opened and closed.

"Correction, I'm in the slug's mouth…"

Interrupting Kaiba's odd thoughts the bus driver said, "So I'm not the only one not celebrating the victory."

"I already celebrated..."

Yeah, if you call milling around and being moody celebrating…

"Really? How, the news just reached here."

"I was in it. I should know if we had won or not."

"You, in the war? Sorry, but I just can't picture it."

Kaiba just sighed and shrugged. Sitting on the slug he awaited for the moment ninety-six Stark to show up on the blinking monitor.

"What would happen if the slug decided to swallow, I wonder?"

Ninety-six and Stark came up so he bid the driver goodbye and looked for the hotel.

"Little Piece of Heaven… It turned into ittle Pie O' Hen…" He said aloud looking at the apartment complex. The old sign had a bunch of broken and missing letters. Crossing the street he entered the lobby. The outside may have been in shambles but the inside looked as if it had been newly renovated. The lobby felt warm and sticky. A woman was tending to the desk. Her interest was in a magazine so she didn't even look up as he entered and the bells tinkled.

Striding to the desk he opened his mouth to speak but she shushed him. Taking his duffel bag off and putting it on the floor he waited. He almost fell asleep when she spoke up.

"You aren't celebrating?"

"No, I'm looking for a job. You had an ad that said you needed a room attendant?"

"Oh, that's why you aren't drinking…"

"I don't drink…"

The receptionist twinkled her eyes trying the innocent look, "Why not?"

Looking down at the table in shame he uttered, "I have low tolerance."

The woman gave a hearty chortle while covering her mouth and said, "Very well, if you came for the job you can have it."

He watched as she went through the papers on her desk and checked him in. She stood and was leading him somewhere.

"You aren't going to test my skills," he stated blandly.

"You'll look good in the uniform, isn't that all that matters?" Smirking at him she led him upstairs to where the rooms were.

"You've hardly introduced yourself..."

"I always forget. Well, you can call me Ms. Williams."

"Kaiba, at your service," he bowed to her as it was one of the many customs he learned the hard way.

"You are a demon?"

"Anything wrong with that?"

"I was just surprised. You don't look it," she scrutinized him.

"I'm glad. I don't really have the face for scales or fur…"

Ms. Williams just laughed at him and opened a door to the left of her. Still chuckling she took his hand and tucked a key into his hand.

"That's the master key. Don't lose it. This room is yours so in turn you don't have to pay rent but I recommend you get yourself a side job to pay for food and other necessities… See you in the morning at 10am sharp, Mr. Kaiba."

"Thank you, Ms. Williams," after thanking her he went into the room and closed the door. Placing the card key on the table he flicked on the lights revealing the room. It was smaller than the last room he was in but it had a big window overlooking the city. Everyone was inside somewhere celebrating so the only things on the streets were the giant slugs. A queen sized bed was in the center of the room but because it was on rollers he shoved it into the corner, right up against the window to give himself more walking space. A T.V set sat on top of the dresser in front of the bed. A single chair and small table was set in a corner but the room furnishing that caught his eye was the small closet built into the wall by the door. Shrugging out of his trench coat he hung it up with his military uniform.

"Great I'm down to two pairs of clothes. These cursed Fun on the Run packets. He really is the Devil," Kaiba muttered as he stared at the happy face stickers all over the packet. Sticking them in the closet he looked into the bathroom.

Creamy white trimmed in dark blue looked to be theme of the simple bathroom. A bath and shower tub with matching toilet and sink were in there along with a frameless mirror.

Staring at the T.V. set he wondered why Hell had so many appliances from the human world. He didn't have a single memory in heaven which had some sort of these contraptions. Then remembering that these appliances were created to make life a convenience he arrived at his conclusion.

"Heaven finds technology the work of the Devil since it's down here so they don't except it up there. Besides computers can be pretty evil… Wait, I never touched a computer… Meh," staring at the bathroom again he felt the need for a shower before bed. So he took one.

Next Morning:

Having wakened up early he got dressed and went downstairs but on the way he stared at the maps of the building and tried to remember them. Walking into the office where he was supposed to meet his boss in three hours he looked around. The office was well, an office. It had a bunch of files on the back wall. An important looking spiffy desk was in front of the files and a file cabinet was on the side. Uninterested he moved into the break room.

The room was circular and had a sink and water dispenser. A circular table was in the center but what made him want to part like a manic was the coffee on the sink counter and the mouth watering plain rolls on the table. Throwing a techno rave party and dancing madly in his head he turned on the coffee machine and poured out some nasty office black coffee. Helping himself to a plain roll Kaiba leaned back in his plastic office chair and sipped his coffee thinking that 'this' was the life.

"Plain rolls and coffee what can possibly be better?" He asked aloud.

"Everything," came a muffled reply.

"Good morning, Ms. Williams."

"It's seven thirty in the morning, how can you be happy?"

A very weary Ms. Williams in a royal purple bathrobe walked into the room.

"Especially with those stale pieces of dough and office coffee? How do you find happyness?"

"I'm not happy. I'm content. But really seven thirty? I thought that it was nine…"

"Now that you're up you might as well wait on the guests. Your uniform is folded neatly and in a bag under the receptionist's desk. Keep in note though; I'm not paying you I'm just giving you a place to stay so leave whenever you want," with a wave of her hand and a cup of coffee she walked back to her room.

"It sounds as if she's expecting me to leave," holding a roll in his mouth he entered the lobby. After finding his uniform he trekked back into his room to begin work as a room attendant.

The white dress shirt was ribbed and rather itched. The grey wool vest that he wore outside of the itchy white shirt made him feel fat and sassy for no apparent reason. The black suit that coated the whole ensemble made him feel more at ease though.

"It doesn't matter how I feel because in the end I need to keep this room until I find a better job. Let's see, I take mornings and a short shift at night so that only leaves the afternoon to search for a job…" he muttered to himself staring at the note taped to his door.

To know what rooms were occupied he went to the receptionist's desk and picked up a sheet with his name written on a sticky note across it. Staring at the sheet he realized that there were well over twenty empty rooms that needed cleaning.

"Empty rooms, empty rooms," muttering before stopping at an empty room. Stepping into the room he tugged the sheets off of the bed and the blankets gathering them all up in his arms he ran downstairs to the wash room to dump them on the ground, to sort later. Running back up the stairs he replaced the blankets and sheets along with the used toiletries with new and fresh ones from the supply closet. Then following the instructions on the back of the sheet he tossed mints onto the bed.

"Yeah, following instructions and commands like some common lap dog. Oh, have the mighty have fallen. I'll gain my power back soon then everyone will fear me," suppressing the need to cackle evilly he muttered darkly instead.

Then after going through every room that was empty he went down to the washing room to find his boss standing in the doorway glaring at him.

"Do you know how many times you ran through that door," she gestured to the door he had come from, "to throw bedding here?"

Giving his an expressionless stare he just stood there.

"Well, over forty times. You know there's an easier way, right?"

"Of course," he answered almost robotically, "I strip all of the beds on one floor in one go, shove it all in that elevator and arrive down here, kick it all out, take the elevator back upstairs and fix everything before coming back down here."

"Why didn't you do that?"

"I felt like running today," he pointed out blandly.

"You strange strange man!" Ms. Williams didn't seem mad just frustrated that he was unpredictable. After she had left he shoved the sheets in one washer, blankets in another, and then pillow cases in yet another washer. He left them to wash for half an hour while he looked at the newspaper for jobs then returned to dry them. Then he put in the next load in the washers. After they were dry he just folded everything and shoved them in the supply closet.

"Well, it beats running in circles and up and down the same flight of stairs for no reason," he thought as he folded the bedding.

As soon as he finished folding the last load his shift had ended fifteen minutes ago. Hanging up his uniform he shrugged into his trench coat and went down past the lobby and into the break room. Snatching a plain roll he went back into the lobby then out the door.

"My first day in the Underworld and it still looks bleak or maybe it's like that?" Kaiba stared up at the clouds as red as rust and the skies behind it were as bright red as newly congealed blood.

"Maddening, that's what it's like to live here. Maybe I could return to my… That isn't possible I'm the very thing they hunt… I might as well live here… I wonder if it rains blood here. Probably just dirty water more like," shoving his hands in his pockets he walked around the town. Demons or just people to him seemed to still be in a celebratory mood.

_War isn't something you can win. We may have won that battle but really that's all we won. A fight, we won a fight but it did nothing to solve the overall dispute. I think herein lies the real problem why I can't celebrate…_

Seeing a park he walked towards it hoping to find some serenity, the bustle of the city streets began to get to him. Finding a forgotten newspaper on a bench he sat down and looked for a job. After looking over the paper over fifteen times he realized that he couldn't focus. Folding up the periodical he sat there watching one of the wolf-like beings buy its kid an ice-cream cone.

_I never pictured that demons had lives of their own, families of their own. What is the difference between angels and demons besides our blood and our appearances? I feel as if I still don't have the right to wrong one side because I've been on both. There of course are some pretty bad demons out there but I knew some bad angels as well. There really just black and white is there? It's just one big blob…_

Sighing softly he looked around the rest of the park. Feeling a presence come and sit next to him he turned his head to see a white wolf stare at him. The man just grinned before opening up the discarded newspaper and reading the headlines. Looking at the clock above the fountain he realized he had fifteen minutes left not counting the time to get back to the apartment.

"It's strange meeting you here," the silver man said to him.

"I'm sorry I don't," he started but the wolf only raised his hand and withdrew his long white claws.

Realizing that this was the same guy who spoke to him on the battlefield he said a soft, "Oh, so what brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same but I'm just here with family," he gestured to the family of wolf-folk sitting b the fountain.

"I'm just here to clear my head. It seems like it's getting harder to do that though…"

"You'll figure it out. Besides some days it's better to reflect upon your actions… I forgot, I never introduced myself," he chuckled wryly, "The name's Bane."

"Kaiba, merry meet," Kaiba answered almost out of habit.

"Yes, merry meet yourself."

"So, what do you think? Will this peace last long enough for you to enjoy it?"

Bane turned his head staring at the man sitting next to him, "As a Z'hal, anytime of peace is greatly appreciated."

"A Z'hal?"

"Ummmm… That's what I am… You are new to all this aren't you?"

"No, I just had a serious bout of amnesia… But what do you mean that anytime f peace is appreciated?"

"There is little turmoil where I had come from originally. The city however is always full of trouble…"

"I see…"

"Hope you retrieve your memories soon, captain," Bane grinned as he got up to follow his family.

_I'm starting to get annoyed by being called that… _

Looking at the time he decided to head back to the apartment complex with defeated spirits.

Walking through the glass door a cheery voice called out to him from the receptionist's desk.

"Looks like someone couldn't find a job."

"It's fine. I'll look tomorrow."

Walking upstairs he tugged on his uniform and went back to the receptionist's desk. Not wanting to ask his boss what he was supposed to do he stood behind her like a butler waiting for a command.

"If you want to know what you are supposed to do, it's on your forehead."

Without looking in a mirror he said, "No it isn't."

"It is now," before he could duck Ms. Williams slapped a sticky note onto his forehead before giving a haughty laugh.

"Now go work, many customers would like their room service."

"Am I to answer the phone?"

"No need, whenever someone calls I'll answer and stick something on you as you walk by."

Feeling like a giant post-it sign he went off to follow the instructions on the little square of yellow paper.

After rushing up and down the apartment building he started to wonder why there was room service. It seemed more like a hotel than an apartment building. Shrugging he returned to running to separate rooms and dropping things off, picking things up, saying one word answers to questions and so forth.

When his shift was over he looked forward to going back to his isolated little room. Tugging off his uniform and the little sticky notes that stuck to him he gratefully took his shower and plopped onto his bad just to wake up the next morning to repeat the process.

* * *

Man, I'm getting really pissed off reviews... I guess I've earned them... 


	10. Am I Cut Out For Modeling

Keep reading on the introduction to his new life is almost over. Seriously in like three more chapters or so they'll meet. I don't know if he kills her but it's worth a shot putting the two close to each other. How do you react if your dead husband comes back and climbs through your window? You stab him right? Seriously I would think of him as a zombie and end up killing him...

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld, DEMON's magazine, YGO, ads, street names, Mad TV references, Simpson's references, The Thing That Ate Everyone, and horrible clichés. I own them as much as I own this toothbrush that belongs to the ghost of yellow blinky heart lights.

* * *

Five days that continued. Work in the morning, failing to find work in the afternoon, then come back defeated to work as a room service maid…butler. Yeah, butler.

Sitting in the break room in the afternoon the demon sifted through the newspaper.

"Still not finding anything, Kaiba?"

"There are a few jobs here but I'm not qualified. It says I need a tail or something…"

Continuing searching through the papers Kaiba slowly got frustrated.

Ms. Williams looked at the depressed man while reading her DEMON's magazine. Finding an interesting ad she ripped it out and handed it to him. "Here is a job, but it requires a thousand dollars to try out."

Taking the page from her he scanned through it.

"It's a modeling career…"

"It pays a bundle though. Well, I hope you find a job soon. You look downright miserable every afternoon, I'm beginning to worry," pouring herself another cup of coffee Ms. Williams returned to her desk.

_It does pay a lot. I am desperate enough… Room service, modeling, what next?_

Shoving the page in his pocket without much thought he went back to work.

Next day:

Afternoon on the downtown streets of the Underworld Kaiba leisurely strolled the streets. Everyone lost their festive mood but was still cheery. Not finding enough money on the ground for a newspaper he opted for milling around looking for help wanted signs instead. Feeling a bit famished he reached into his pockets for that plain roll he shoved in there earlier.

Pulling out the wad of dough the demon managed to pull out that magazine page his boss had given to him as well. Shoving the roll in his mouth and nibbling on it Kaiba reread the advertisement.

_Dressing up in weird fashion clothes and parading myself down the catwalk to techno beats, is that the job for me? It takes a thousand to 'try-out' as they say but then again I don't have to pay for rent or food and I just pick up coins on the streets. The check is practically just withering in my pocket… It's worth the risk. I need the chance_

Taking a giant slug (bus) he got a ride to the location of the modeling business.

_Here it is on the street of Damascus, the great modeling agency for DEMON's magazine. _

Stepping out of the bus Kaiba looked around seeing if he could spot the Little Piece of Heaven from where he stood.

"Probably not, that bus ride was fairly long so I won't e surprised if I'm," he stopped in mid-thought seeing the ittle Pie O' Hen just around the corner. It was so close he could perfectly see Ms. Williams. Seeing her employee she waved at him cheerily before resuming her tasks.

Heaving a long sigh he stepped into the building. The place was anything but small. The first floor boasted of high ceilings and tons of suits running about with their expansive briefcases and business-like snarkiness. Striding towards the front desk he noticed that the woman was already smiling at him.

"I'm looking for a job."

If it was even possible the woman's smile got brighter innerving him. "The one the modeling department, right?"

Nodding slightly he watched as she dialed a number on her phone and said, "Take the elevator up to floor number five. Mista D and Miss Swann will be waiting with their friends."

Nodding numbly he did as he was told.

_How does anyone try out for modeling? This looks to be the waste of a one thousand dollars because I'm confused and don't know what to do…_

Hearing the slight ding of arriving at his destination he slipped out of the metal box and into the plush carpeting of the waiting room on floor five. A line of people, men and women alike zigzagged to the metal double doors on the other side. After stepping out of the elevator he was already last in line. Pushed up against the doors of the elevator he felt a bit intimidated b the line. Looking at the slim, scantily clothed bodies he felt his hopes draining.

After waiting in line for awhile a group of people came out of the double doors on the other side of the huge waiting room crying and in hysterics they fled for the elevator. Looking over their seemingly perfect bodies he became painfully aware of his war torn one. He was even scared at looking at his back…

Turning to flee back to the outside world to avoid the sting of rejection as much as the sting from body odor Kaiba was met with a gaggle of giggling girls. They looked human except they had cat ears and cat tails; well two of them did anyways. The others had rabbit ears, horns, or something.

"Oh, are you trying out too, handsome?" One of the girls had asked him.

Seeing his escape route blocked he sighed and readied himself for rejection.

"Rejected, Alexis," one of the girls behind him said loudly.

"Hey, he just probably knows I'm too high maintenance for him or something."

"Yeah right, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…"

That's what he heard as Kaiba tried to drown out their high pitched squealing. With no way out he let himself be pushed and shoved through the lines. Flipping open the little cell phone his boss had given him for working overtime he decided to call her.

"I apologize ahead of time for being late. It looks like I'll be stuck here for an eternity of two."

Ms. Williams laughed that strange laugh of hers and said, "It's OK Kaiba. I'm watching the line from the news. Are you inside?"

"The line continues outside?"

"I take it that you're inside. Well, good luck. They're interviewing a lot of people who have been rejected. They don't look happy…"

"Ms. Williams," he paused collecting his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I'm trapped in this line so I might not even," he began.

"Get home, I know," she finished his sentence, "If it takes a turn for the worse give me a call and I'll come personally to drag your body out of there. See I told you having a cell phone is useful."

"Thanks…"

"See you tomorrow!" With that his boss abandoned him to the crowd of raving almost nude bodies.

_This line continues outside…how many people read this magazine? It's just about celebrities and fashion…_

Trudging along he began to distract himself from the noisy horde and stare at the room and notice the theme of the walls and floors.

_Everything is black, even the ceiling. No paintings. Giant silver waiting doors… The air conditioning stopped working… The lights just went off… But the floor has built in light strips… This really is Hell! Waiting in a line that stretches on forever, in a room of hungry demons, and suddenly the lights and air conditioning shuts off. Just like holiday shopping in Heaven._

_Now I know why they barely wear any clothes. They probably have been to enough of these places to expect this would happen._

But even then Kaiba was unwilling to take off his trench coat. The interviewing lasted long into the night, most people sat on the floor. They have long since lost the excitement and energy they came into this place with. He was still standing unsurprisingly but somehow the girls behind him somehow kept their giggling gossips and annoying whispers.

The TVs that hung from the ceiling were off when he had first entered the room but a few hours back they flickered to life to play a movie that was shown a bit earlier on the human world. The plot line was about giant pink bacon aliens that ate everyone.

It had repeated itself so many times that he found himself saying the characters lines before they even came on.

"It ate everyone," he whispered.

"Even Steve?" he asked in a squeaky high pitched voice.

"Stacy it ate everyone," rolling his eyes Kaiba quoted the film.

"This movie is getting on my nerves. Like the first time it played," he muttered albeit loudly. Running a hand through his disheveled hair he wondered how long was he stuck here. A while back his cell phone quit on him so he lost the time at three thirty. Growling he roughly shoved the dead piece of technology back into his pocket after trying to get it to awaken.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder the brunette turned to look into the face of Alexis the girl who had been hitting on him ever since she had arrived.

"You don't like the movie either? Looks like we have something in common," she then licked her lips hoping that it was sexy.

Letting out a groan as he faced forward again he realized that he was too tired to shrug her off as she laid herself against his back. Then completely misunderstanding the tired sound she placed her arms around him.

"How about you show me your true form, handsome?"

Suppressing a groan of annoyance in fear she might mistake that one too he turned and growled, "Get off of me."

"Rejected!" The girls in her group called out while she tried in vain to defend herself.

After five more times of watching The Thing That Ate Everyone and countless times of being hit on by Alexis, Kaiba arrived at the steel doors of the interviewing room. The group that went in earlier came out screaming mad or crying their eyes out. The lady sitting at the desk stood up and said, "Next five in line please."

* * *

Hahaha!! Cliffie! You have to wait until tomorrow to read on! Muhahaha!!! I'm so evil.

Please review to tell me how I did.


	11. Am I Model Material

My internet connection is off today so this will be a bit late... School also started so I'll be updating once a week instead of everyday. Seriously at my speed demon pace none of you will be able to catch up so maybe now you're able to. If you are willing to stick around that is... So sad most of you have left me.

Disclaimer: I don't own references to SpongeBob, YGO, references to Death Cabs For Cutie, references to Mad TV, references from Top Model, DEMON's magazine and incorporate, Days of Our Lives, or anything so leave me alone. I barely have anything for you to steal even if you did bust into my apartment. Only my precious text books will you be able to steal...

* * *

Kaiba was about to enter the room to be judged when he saw the group of girls behind him about to lose one of its members. Not really wanting to go with them into the judging room he decided that it would be best if he waited to go with the next group.

Walking back to the line he told the leader of the group, "You five can go before me." Then trying to make up a reasonable excuse he said, "It's not good to leave someone behind."

Before Kaiba could react the Alexis girl jumped him and gave him a loud sucking sound on his cheek. Then her friends pried her off of him and said their thanks before walking into the room. Several minutes later they all came out in tears.

_I guess they didn't make the cut either…_

The demon and four others were ushered into the room. There were five chairs in the very center of the circular room. Unlike the waiting room this room had bright lighting and was a lot smaller. A few people sat behind a desk…like a row of judges. Taking a seat in one of the five chairs in front of the judges he gave them an emotionless stare. The four other people who were behind him followed suit.

"OK, before we begin, please give a signed check of one thousand dollars payable to DEMON's and hand them up here," the judge in the center said.

Kaiba with his hands already shoved in his pockets retrieved the check and handed it to the judge. Sitting back in his chair he noticed the judge's strange expression and the others as they stared at the check.

"You're in the army?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes; he had heard that same question of disbelief so many times.

"It's hard to believe but it's true."

The judges now just stared at him as if he was some lump of rotten cheese festering under their nose. Since he was the most heavily clothed they decided to save the enigma for last. They came over and looked at the other four. The judges made them spin in circles, strike weird poses, and poked them before sending them out the door. Now they turned to him.

Surrounded by the seven judges he began to panic. Still sitting in his chair they stared down at him. Slowly like vultures returning to their perches they gracefully went back to the table and sat behind it.

Mustering up her courage one of the judges asked, "Can you take off your coat?"

_Another reason why they were so scantily clad…_

Shrugging out of his trench coat he stood and folded it then set it in his chair.

"Can you also come closer?"

"And lose the shirt," another judge added.

_The others didn't have to strip… Then again it was as if they already had…_

Tentatively he stepped forward. Then clenching his fists he lifted his hands and quickly undid the buttons while staring at them as if asking silently if they really wanted to see this sight. Then letting the material slide off of him and to the floor he waited for their response. As soon as he heard their sharp intake of breath he was ready right then to pick up everything and leave. Get out of this place and look somewhere else for employment.

Heaving a long sigh Kaiba asked, "Should I just leave now to save you the trouble?"

"No. Don't do anything," one of the judges nearly shouted at him.

Another whispered, "Copy the numbers on his arm."

"Look at those burn marks," another hushed whisper.

"You came from the dungeons? That's pretty rare…" A judge began looking up information.

"Pretty amazing," Kaiba said sarcasm dripping from his words.

"It says here you escaped. Is that true?"

"Almost escaped," he corrected.

"You really are from the army," another judge commented. The dog tags from around his neck tinkled as if acknowledging this fact.

"Do you have ant tattoos?"

Turning he showed them the one he got from a guy when he was in the training hall. The mark was etched high on his shoulder and it was on the opposite arm of the brand.

"Only this one. It shouldn't count…"

"Why not? It bears the mark of the elite."

Kaiba scoffed, "Elite soldier if anything. Over a hundred soldiers have these."

Then out of the blue another judge asked, "Can you turn around so we can look at your back?"

"I'd rather not."

"We've seen the burns across your ribs and that gash on your arm what's worse?"

Another judge decided to butt in, "It can't be that bad."

"I'm not turning around. If you want to see it then come over here and look for yourselves," he said spotting the rolling cameras behind them.

Almost immediately all of them except the center judge stood up and surrounded him. After hearing their gasps and cries of disgust he had just about enough. Kicking his shirt off of the ground and slipping it on he quickly strode to where his trench coat was and donned it. Not looking back and in a furious mood Kaiba pushed through the heavy steel doors and left not hearing a single word or offer thrown at him.

Angrily he took the elevator down and took the time to button up his shirt. Striding out of the building and back across the street to the apartment building he just wanted to tear out of his skin.

He saluted a greeting to Ms. Williams then ran up stairs to his room to vent.

_Stupid idiotic… Argh! I can't believe I stuck around long enough for them to ridicule me like that!_

Shouting out other obscenities and stomping about his room Kaiba decided that some fresh air might be good for his senses. Opening up the window he leaned on the windowsill just to shout more obscenities to the night sky. This caused the giant slugs and other passersby on the street to look up at him.

Kaiba forgot he resided on the second story. Looking down he saw something that caught his eyes.

Sitting on a fire escape that was bolted to the ancient brick Kaiba contemplated his day.

He wasn't mad at losing the job; no that he didn't care about that for a second.

Regretting having hung up his trench coat, Kaiba settled with hugging his knees and peering out into the distant blinking lights that somehow reminded him of home. _Whatever a home was_…

Unexpectedly the demon felt a presence besides him and the smell of coffee. Looking up Kaiba saw his boss leaning outside of his window trying to hand him a carton of ice-cream.

"Take it. It'll make you feel better."

Seeing how he was blankly staring at her she continued to try and goad him, "It is coffee flavored. Yum, caffeine… If you take it I'll give you a plain roll."

Almost immediately he snatched the frozen dessert from her hands then caught the roll she threw at him. Sitting on the windowsill Ms. Williams then slid onto the fire escape sitting next to him.

"You should be resting, Ms. Williams," Kaiba told her taking a bite out of the roll.

"Please, call me Abigail. Besides I thought that you could use the company."

"Hnnn…" He shoved some ice-cream into his mouth using the lid as a spoon.

Abigail had pulled out her own carton but seeing what he was doing to eat the frozen coffee made her try and suppress her giggles.

"Stop," taking the carton and its cap from his hands she detached the wooden spoon then handed it back to him, "that should work better."

_I keep on seeing her as my boss when in truth she's about the same age as I am…_

"Thanks, Ms…. Abigail."

"The city looks good from here. You got a good view," Abigail said trying to get a conversation started. Kaiba mutely nodded while shoveling the ice-cream into his face.

"So I take it that the interview didn't go well."

"Understatement of the century," Kaiba muttered after a series of low grumbles.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'll keep it secret."

"First off it wasted time and money and a lot of it. Secondly they played an already horrible movie on repeat. Thirdly I now hate my own skin," he explained with no emotion what-so-ever.

Abigail scooted closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It's ok. There are other jobs out there. Don't hate your skin too much. In the end your body and soul is all you've got and your soul doesn't help you much when you're alive."

"True as it may be, it doesn't help the fact that I want to tear off my own skin…"

"Scars?"

Kaiba just nodded and took some bites of the cold coffee.

"To me scars are like pictures. Instead of good moments though they remind you of the mistakes that you have made in the past. Either that or they show to an extent what horrors you've been through. But you don't look that bad to me."

Lifting up his bangs he showed her a scar above his eyebrow that was caused by an arrow glancing off of his helm.

"That's not visible."

"Most of the other ones are after I take off my shirt," Kaiba once more grumbled into his ice-cream.

Letting out a sigh Abigail said, "I know that appearances don't really matter to you so I won't say anything about that but just don't let them get to you next time."

Mutely nodding he continued to stare off into the city.

"Listen you can have tomorrow off if you'd like," Abigail offered standing up.

"No, work should take my mind off of it."

Abigail decided to take away her offer, "Nope you are going to take the day off. I won't have you distracted and end up falling down the stairs or injuring yourself somehow so just promise me you'll take it easy tomorrow."

Almost robotically he replied, "I promise I'll take it easy tomorrow."

Abigail smiled to the sulking demon before climbing back through his window and went back to her room.

_He was rejected from countless other jobs. How did this one manage to get to him? Maybe after all of those horrible interviews and rejections this one was the final straw? I just hope he gets better after tomorrow…_

Next Morning:

Kaiba woke up early like every other morning but instead of putting on his uniform he slipped into a worn black inside shirt and went downstairs into the break room where he downed coffee and chomped defenseless plain rolls.

"How do you live? Surviving off of coffee and bread rolls and the occasional slice of leftover ham… How do you do it?"

"Good Morning Ms. Williams. Because I can that's why."

"Why are you even down here at this hour?"

Instead of answering he gave her a questioning look. Like the kind of look you get from a rabbit after you cut off one of its ears. It is like what did you do that for?

"I told you to rest today."

Holding a roll in his mouth he gave her a blank look.

"Just go upstairs and watch TV. I'll work today just like yesterday. Now shoo."

Waving her hands at him she tried to get him to leave. But after a while of waving at him she gave up and left.

After she had left he mused over what she had said. "TV? OK." After grabbing a roll and downing the rest of his coffee he wandered into the lobby and stood in line behind the customers.

"Ooh, aren't you a hottie?" One of the customers had taken notice of him.

Instead of answering he just stood there. _If I stand amongst the customers she'll get mad and notice me faster than if I stand near her. I wonder if she even knows where the remote to my TV is…_

A frown marred his features as he thought. The girl continued to blabber on asking him rhetorical questions. Ms. Williams couldn't help but listen to the conversation and get frustrated over it because it distracted her. Snapping her pencil in half from her anger she suddenly shouted, "Kaiba stop flirting with the customers and get over here."

Immediately he came to her side and took the items she gave him.

"After dropping these customers off at their room go watch TV. Here's your remote."

Entering his room and flopping onto his bed Kaiba flipped on the TV.

"Hmmmmmm…. Television……"

Immediately sappy music floated through the room. Frowning slightly but curious he turned up the volume and laid back. Turning the volume all the way up to keep himself awake he managed to watch one scene of some guy named Victor try and win back a blonde girl named Casey, before falling asleep.

While he was snoozing to sappy love scenes Ms. Williams had to deal with some strange customers.

"You're saying you two are from the DEMON's across the street. Why are you here and what do you want with my only employee? Didn't you just reject him yesterday?"

"We didn't reject him," they started.

Abigail gave the unusual characters a piercing glare that made them cringe.

"If you want another chance, talk it out with him. He may still want the job," scribbling out his room number on a post-it note she stuck it to the man's hat.

Glaring at them as they left she went to take care of the other customers. The judges went to his room. Hearing love making sounds they kind of backed off but seeing how the door was open they peeked inside. Slowly they stepped into the small apartment and closed the door to hear the love fest on the highest setting and seeing the demon sprawled out on the bed fast asleep.

They decided to shut off the annoying soap opera but as soon as they did they turned around to face a sword pointed at them.

"What are you doing in my room?"

They backed off a bit saying, "Don't you know who we are?"

"From yesterday. Why are you here?"

"After you left we lost interest in the others. They were too stereotypical, but you…"

"What about me?" He lowered the weapon and sheathed it but continued snarling at the pair.

"You were different. We didn't know how to react once you stepped through that door. We never had someone from the army come in before and not have it be a joke. Even those are rare actually," she offered.

"So…" Kaiba eyed them warily.

"Please come tomorrow when you have time," the two pleaded.

Still eying them cautiously he said, "I'll come tomorrow but if you end up mocking me I won't hesitate to burn your corporation to ashes."

Nodding hysterically they backed out of his domain and shut the door. Running a shaky hand through his chocolate brown hair he muttered, "I can't believe I got the job… I can't believe I fell asleep watching TV…"

Downing the water by his bedside he laid back on his bed and slept most of the day away.

* * *

Next Chapter he goes to work… Not very pleasant but It all fits later… You'll see….

Review Please


	12. Oh Captain, My Captain

If you know where the title originally came from I give you a huzzah!

Ok, I am really starting to think that I update faster than you can read... Once a day about one thousand words each update... A bit over the top... I guess you can get lost pretty easy but the story is slow so... Well, just review later and tell me if I am speeding.

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, Will and Grace, DEMON's, Top Model, Blood Plus, pink leather pants, and everything else I had mentioned further back on my last chapters. I don't own anything!!!! That is all now enjoy this slice of what I'd like to call life.

* * *

Next Day Afternoon:

Standing in front of the DEMON's magazine modeling and photos department Kaiba wondered if he should start the first day of his part time career.

_I paid for it so I might as well go in for at least one day. Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought._

Taking the elevator to the fifth floor, he entered the vast waiting room. It was empty and looked a lot bigger than the first time he had stepped into it. Pushing through the double doors Kaiba noticed that they had reset the judging room. Cameras were all over the place. Flashing lights, backdrops, green screens, changing rooms, and thin gorgeous bodies were striding all over the place.

Feeling an arm tugging on his sleeve the brunette turned to see Miss Swann -as she called herself- beckoning him into a room at the back.

"Just do what I say and don't blink. Whatever you do don't blink." She basically shoved him in front of a green screen, tore off his coat, and bent him into weird poses like he was some bendable action hero. After what felt like an eternity she tossed him his jacket and shoved him through another door before rushing off to get the pictures developed.

Standing in this room with plush furniture and studio cameras he noticed another figure which was yet another judge that he had met.

"Call me Glenn… Before we take any shots though, that coat has got to go."

Slowly he shrugged out of his trench coat staring at the woman.

_Does she have butterfly wings coming out of her back or is that just me?_

"Hmmm… Lose the shirt and…you're wearing boxers, right?"

He nodded slowly not liking where this was headed.

"Then lose the pants as well, and get in front of the set."

Standing in front of the cameras he looked utterly confused.

Glenn stared at him and scrunched up her nose before shoving him onto the floor. Completely shocked and still very befuddled he let himself be shoved and covered with a sheet that went to his waist just above his boxers but barely. The photographer then rolled him onto his side, draped one of his arms across his stomach and made him rest his chin on his propped up arm.

"Now grin for me. No not a fake cheesy smile like… like this," Glenn slapped the butt of a passing model.

"See his grin? That is the one I want."

Faking the toothy grin that model had given the photographer Kaiba felt absolutely ridiculous.

Looking over her shot with satisfaction she handed him his clothes and pointed to the lime green door on the other side of the room. Sighing he got dressed and walked into the next room wondering what was behind it.

This room was black and void except for the green screen, cameras, and lights. Oh, and the silly man in the purple top hat that he had met yesterday in his apartment.

The man simply lifted a black sheet off of something and pointed to it as he walked to the cameras to set them up. Kaiba went to over there and was about to put it on whatever it was when he hesitated staring at the outfit.

Looking intently at the dented armor he noticed that it was the same one he had used. Slipping it on Kaiba noticed where he had tried to scratch his name on it using his dog tags. Walking to where the proclaimed Mista D was he shoved his helmet on and waited.

_It seems like every one of these photographers or whatever they are have different styles. _

"Go stand on the 'x'. Oh, since we don't have the rights to use your sword use this one. It was longer and heavier than his and it looked like it was created for show because of the many engravings etched into the wide blade.

"Dave, get the fake blood!" A side assistant had run off.

Not wanting to just stand there and wait he tried out some stances with the claymore.

When Dave came back he began smearing the fake blood all over Kaiba's armor. Dave now happy with his handiwork; stepped away and struck a pose.

"Copy Dave, please."

After several frames and shots Mista D left. Kaiba quickly took off his armor and handed it to Dave who carried it off to wash it. Looking around he spotted yet another door.

Yet again, it was as if he was stepping into another dimension. The entire room was light magenta even the carpeting. The cameras were a bright shade of yellow and the furniture was mostly done in soft lime green shapes. The stairs leading to the sixth floor were a shade of sickly purple, but the blonde man who stood in the center of this was the absolute worse.

Pink leather pants with a loose white belt hung at his thin waist, a blue frilly shirt that was cut so that it exposed most of his chest clung to his upper body, and a cigarette clutched precariously across his thin lips.

"Your clothes just won't do," the man stated simply, at least Kaiba thought it was a man.

_It certainly sounds like a man and has the chest of a man but is it really a man?_

"Oh, they call me Jay," the blonde 'man' flashed a devilish grin.

"Why won't they?" Highly annoyed and aggravated now the demon shrugged out of his trench coat and faced the emerald eyed photographer but paused.

"Why don't you have a nose?"

Jay was struck dumb by Kaiba's question and it showed. Grumbling the photographer said, "At least unbutton the top three. You look totally way too stiff for my tastes."

As soon as he did the nose-less Jay dragged him to the cameras.

"All you have to do is stand there. No poses. No props. Just you by your lonesome so there's no possible way you could mess these up. Then again they are just close-ups. Now, smile!"

Kaiba just looked at Jay. _This guy is as straight as Jack from Will and Grace…_

"Hey, smile at least." Kaiba drew back his lips revealing a toothy grin that looked quite menacing because his eyes were in angry slits.

"Never mind, back as you were."

After several of those close up shots he opened the room to the next room. In this domain everything was completely white. A woman was busy typing on the other side of the room. She gestured for him to sit in the chair across from her desk without even looking at him.

"I'm Tammy, nice to meet you. Just wait until your entire pictures load.

The room was vast, almost as big as the waiting room. His shoes clicked against the white marble floors as he walked to her desk.

"Personally I think these five are your best pictures so far," Tammy picked up five large photos one from each photographer and spread them across the table showing them to him.

Seeing the stack of rejected photos he picked them up. Rifling through them he found a side shot of that homicidal grin and threw that into her pile of five. Not saying a word he placed the stack of rejected ones back.

"Yeah, I liked that one too. I just wanted to know. Are you staying or going?"

"I'll stay."

"Now, let's wait for the other four," Tammy muttered.

Looking at the clock above her desk he said, "I should get back to work."

"Wait, before you go I must ask you if you would allow us to print an article about you? Your background history has been interesting so far. I'd like to share it."

"As long as you don't tell anyone that I used to be a guardian in Heaven."

"Fair enough," and the two shook on it and he began to go back the way he had came.

"Return tomorrow at the same time."

Kaiba merely grunted a reply as he headed out.

_Great I have a whole new schedule to deal with now._

After A Period of Several Days:

After a period of a couple of days he began to recognize the different styles they had. The demon with the small black cat ears and tail preferred to bend him into unusual poses, while the fiery red haired faery lady liked him to show as much skin as possible, the one with the purple top hat was pretty much random, then the nose less demon just dressed him up in weird close and liked to take shots from all angles with varying distances.

Two Weeks Later:

Walking through the lobby he saw Ms. Williams reading something.

"After I get in my uniform I'll be right down," Kaiba explained as he headed up to his apartment.

"Wait, Kaiba," she called after him and walked to him.

"You're a captain?"

Groaning at the title he faced her, "I have never thought that I'd hear you ask me that…"

"What's wrong?"

Glaring at her he asked almost threateningly, "Who told you that?"

Abigail backed away from him until she bumped into the back of the desk. Stepping forward he placed his arms on the back of the desk on either side of her effectively trapping her with his body.

Lip quivering slightly she raised the magazine she had been reading, "The…the magazine. It has an article on you. Actually it takes up a quarter of the new issue for this month. Look, see? That's you on the cover."

_That's the photo that was taken just a few days ago… I remember wearing that blue shirt…_

Kaiba just stared at himself. On the front cover he was leaning back with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing an unbuttoned blue shirt that from this angle you could only see a small portion of his abs but it was his features that was the most eye-catching. With his expression devoid of any emotion he glared at the camera that had taken the shot without turning his head. The shot was a mistake because seconds after it was taken the camera had smashed into his face but it was a good shot none-the-less.

Stealing the magazine from her like the thief he was he flipped through it taking a step back from her.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he mumbled as he scanned through the articles only looking for one word.

"It's ok… I just," but before she could say anything he threw the magazine on the desk and let out a cry of anguish as he ran off.

_What just happened?_

Back in the so-called safety of his room he began to wonder what was to become of him once they knew.

_Angels are practically food to demons! I'm no longer one but… They'll throw me back with the doomed fishies of the dungeon! My life is ruined… _

Staring at his desk he noticed another copy of the magazine was on his desk. Scowling he picked it up.

_Might as well read what they said about me… _Flipping to the page he stopped and took the time to read it. 'Escaping from the dungeons of Hell he fled to be captured by Lucifer himself. Our great lord caught him for the kind of great food he is… I like food…'

_What bad editing… _But he read on anyways.

'Rescuing a beautiful vampiress he quickly fell in love.' _She helped me but I don't think I fell in love with her… _'Their love wasn't one to last since she had to go back to her lover. The heartbroken demon was left to the cold and desolate wastelands of all that was foodness…'

_Ummm… Ok…_

'Unable to stand the pain he sought death to end it all. After trying and failing to suicide he joined the army seeking the eternal void. Please look right to see a picture taken in battle.'

Turning his head he saw the picture that definitely wasn't taken in battle. _That's why D took that picture… I kind of want my armor back… It looked cool…_

'But in during that battle…' Bored Kaiba skipped past where they were explaining what his rank was and such boring matters. 'Somehow knowing the battle plans he saved half of the first regiment from the destructive behavior of Captain Kurt. Later on at the ceremony…'

_What ceremony? Men drinking and shouting obscenities isn't much of a ceremony to me…_

'…Lucifer named him as the captain of the first regiment.'

_Wait, what?! Where's the part where they… _Skipping through the rest of the article he searched for the statement where they exposed him for what he was, but he didn't find it.

_She kept her promise… Awww Hell! I'm captain! Now, people will look to me for all of their problems!!!! Captain of the first regiment too so really all of the other regiments will look to me to lead… What happened to the life of eating rolls and having nice cups of coffee? Damn it all to Hell! _

He wanted to throw the magazine away but instead, found himself putting it in his duffle bag.

A knock came at his door. _I guess someone heard me banging my head against the wall… Probably some old lady who's sleeping at this time of day…_

Still he went and opened the door.

Abigail stood before him she was smiling but seeing blood trickling down the side of his head she became worried.

"Kaiba, are you ok?"

"Yeah, absolutely fine," he spat out albeit sarcastically.

"You're…you're bleeding," Abigail pointed at his head.

"It's nothing," he muttered looking at the blood come off on his hand, "What brings you up here?"

"I just wanted you to meet someone," turning to the side of her she pulled guy out from the hallway.

"This is Nathaniel he's my fiancé and Nathaniel this is Kaiba he's my friend," Abigail introduced the guy to him.

"Merry meet, Mil' lord," Kaiba bowed first.

"Uhhhh… Hi?"

Kaiba frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry I'm not a demon…"

Kaiba just stared at him. Abigail feeling the awkward silence creep up she said, "He's the one I've been waiting for. You asked me this morning remember?"

He just nodded and asked Nathaniel, "Where'd you come from?"

"From Destruction. It's a fairly large town just north of here," he explained after seeing Kaiba's blank expression.

"Huh, never heard of it."

Feeling the approaching silence again Abigail spoke up, "The real reason I came up here was to tell you that I'll be going out tonight so can you cover the rest of my shift?"

"Sure…"

"Thanks, Kaiba you're the best!" With that she flounced down the hall and was gone.

…._interesting…._

* * *

Ok, before you say anything. I know that this chapter could've gone better. I have no excuses and can only apologize for my incompetence as a writer. Now before you start your rants. No, I don't know anything about modeling. Whatever I wrote has come from my knowledge of watching Top Model on TV and before you start shouting stuff like: You don't know English! Why are you watching TV?

I know enough English to understand what models are saying, the end. Ok as for all the randomness I just added that stuff for kicks. If you don't know where Jay came from look at my disclaimer and hopefully you'll know.

Review please and tell me if I'm speeding


	13. Kitchen Remoldeling Kaiba?

First off rating changed to M because Kaiba cursed too much and I couldn't censor it so... Actaully if no one says anything I'll change it back...

Ok, in this chapter there's going to be a lot of Lucifer in it so if you don't like him because of whatever reason just don't read or yell at me.

Yes, if you hate the Lord of the Underworld skip right down the page don't read a word and hit the flame button.

If you don't care well... OK. Just saying though, I was reading a book called the Mephisto's club the other day and found out that Lucifer had five kids. I think out of the four sons he had a daughter or something. Don't have names for them so name them yourself. Lucifer doesn't like his kids so they are just Nameless Number?? Seeing Lucifer trying to control his five bratty kids made me laugh so yeah... If you don't like the Mephisto's Club don't read this chapter. I was looking at the number of kids but it didn't mention a wife. Not wanting Lucifer to come off as a womanizer I added her so she's going to be called Mistress of Hell from now on until I can find a good name...

I know this is going to be a very sucky chapter. It will definitely suck my skin off...

If you didn't like Kaiba as a model he's now a kitchen remodeler! Even better!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mephisto's club or anything. Except maybe the golden bubbles; I got the idea from bubbles with glitter in them.

Don't get these bubbles in your eyes!!!! They sting for hours!!!!

More side notes this chapter takes place after DEMON's released their new issue. ENJOY!

* * *

"I'm afraid I can't stay here anymore." 

"Yeah, I kind of suspected that."

Kaiba paused then asked, "Since the increasing amount of mobbing girls or what?"

Abigail nodded, "From the crowd of woman that appeared that one day when you were cleaning the pool…"

He seemed to grumble at the memory, "They tried to push me in. I was wearing my uniform…"

"I'm sorry they became so harassing…"

"A woman called room service because she spilled water in her lap. She wanted me to lick it off of her…"

Abigail gave him a sympathetic look, "Really, really sorry… Do you have a place to stay? I mean you aren't staying with the other captains' right? They look scary," she showed him a mini poster she had of all the captains.

"This one looks like a giant bear. Kaiba, you can't stay with these guys!"

"He is a giant bear and there are women too."

"… Like her? She's taller than you. Heck she's as tall as the bear guy!"

"I'm not staying with them. Lucifer told me to go to him. He needs to arrange some stuff…so I'll be living with him?"

"Wow… Ok, good luck, Kaiba. I hope you find that girl you're looking for. I still think you are crazy to reject all of those girls for just this one, but you must really love her."

"If I chose one of them, then I'll be living in Hell everyday for as long as I live. With her at least there's a chance of Heaven."

"I suppose you're right," Abigail gave him a hug before he walked towards the mob outside.

"Bye, good luck with Nat. Thanks for letting me stay… and giving me this uniform?"

"It's no problem but why do you call him Nat?"

"He calls me Kai… That's not my name…"

Then they both waved goodbye cheerily as he walked into the sunset… Never mind just scratch that. …as he angrily shoved rabid hormonal women aside and ran away.

After running down the street he escaped to the park. _Where does Lucifer live? _Suddenly someone shouted out he name and he sighed before taking a big breath and ran away to hide at a bus stop by covering his face. When the slug bus came he climbed on top of the creature and sat on its back. Staring at the women screaming at him from the bus stop he couldn't help but feel a sense of victory as the bus slid away.

_How did they even know that I worked at the apartment building? Just one magazine and they all go ballistic on me… Actually I should count in that talk show of Hellen's and maybe that interview about the biography those writers planned to publish… Why me? _

Eventually the demon found himself in Lucifer's mansion.

"Don't touch anything especially those shiny hovering things."

Kaiba nodded and sat on the leather couch. The Lord of Hell left in a hurry so he just sat there and stared at the shiny hovering spheres in the spacious living room. It was richly furnished but one could expect no less from a God right? Abruptly someone stomped in and yelled out, "I'm Home!"

Slamming the door the demon strode into the living room not even noticing the guest. The stranger was just staring at the golden baubles and whispered a soft, "Shiny!"

_I guess the golden bubbles are a new addition. _

The newcomer looked at the trinkets and followed some of them and by poking them he broke them sending out a poof of sparkles and the sound of shattering glass as the broken bubble smashed into the floor.

_What is this guy doing?_

The noise of shattering glass followed by a short giggle. Tapping on the shiny things and happily shattering them. Lucifer came back into the room with a woman hanging on his arm to see that he was too late.

"Kaiba! I told you not to," Lucifer started but then he saw Kaiba sitting on the couch staring at someone to the left of him.

"Nameless Number Five, go to your room!"

The white haired teen snapped out of his reverie and left before there was Hell to pay.

"…I'm sorry, my dear. There is still cake," he offered.

"I like golden bubbles but you shouldn't get them… You know how he likes shiny things..."

"I just wanted you to have something nice…"

"It's ok… Who is this?"

"Ummm… That is…"

"Should I introduce myself?" Kaiba had walked over to them by this point.

"Go ahead," Lucifer seemed to have a look of concern across his features.

"Merry meet, Mil' lady," he bowed to her, "Kaiba at your service."

"Merry meet yourself," she curtsied, "Now, who are you?"

"Captain of the first regiment. Lucifer is helping me find a place to stay."

"Oh, really?"

"…yes?"

"You are this guy?" She held up the magazine for this month.

Immediately he ran his hand through his hair.

_Is there no escaping them? First thing I'm going to do when I get enough money is to buy all of these fucking magazines, fucking posters, and every fucking thing they've got of me and fucking burn them all!_

After that last thought he gave a maddening cackle of maniacal laughter.

"He's usually not like that."

Kaiba catching himself realized he had just shamed himself.

"Another captain, Luci? We haven't fixed the kitchen since the last one!"

"I'll help you fix it," Kaiba muttered, "for atonement for that outburst."

"See? He'll fix it," Lucifer offered, "Please let him stay."

"He's a captain he can't fix kitchens."

"I had to remodel a kitchen. I'm sure I can fix yours."

"With no workers?"

"I count as a worker."

"Fine, if you want to stay you have to fix the kitchen."

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Lucifer started.

"I'll do it."

"See he'll do it not like that bear guy. Wait, you didn't answer my question. Are you really this guy?" Gesturing to the magazine she looked at him as if she hated the guy on the cover.

"What? Do I look that terrible?" That earned him a loud smack from being hit with the magazine.

"This guy looks good. How can you say he looks terrible?"

"You're misunderstanding me."

Giving him a questioning stare she gestured for him to continue.

"I was being sarcastic. Do I look that bad for you not to recognize me?"

"…No, not really."

"And I had begun to think that I could go back to my job…"

"You are going to fix my kitchen?"

"If you want me too I'll clean this up too," he gestured to the popped baubles all over the marbled floors.

"No, I can clean that up go with Luci he'll take you to the kitchen."

Lucifer led him to the broken kitchen. Not much was actually ruined in Kaiba's eyes anyways. Who knows what this guy sees? First off it looked as if they had tried to trap a wild bear in their kitchen but failed because a door had been ripped off of its hinges and thrown aside. What used to be a good oven had been dented in several spots and the glass had shattered. The kitchen counter had claw marks all over. A toaster was on the ground but that didn't mean anything. A sink faucet had been torn off and chewed to shreds it looked like.

"Can you fix this?" Lucifer looked to his companion expecting a shocked and bewildered expression. But Kaiba isn't one to be shocked or bewildered.

"Of course," he walked over and put the toaster back on the scratched kitchen counter and tested to see if it worked. When it did he unplugged it and handed it back to Lucifer.

The lord of Hell just stared at the kitchen appliance in his hands, "Really?"

"Of course."

"OK, whatever you need just write it down on a list and I'll get it for you."

"Here," Kaiba handed Lucifer a list and shrugged out of his trench coat and folding it up he shoved it into his duffel bag. Unbuttoning his sleeves he went to work on the leaky sink.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing whatever I can without the use of those materials," finding a set of tools underneath the kitchen sink already he began to fix it.

"I already tried to fix that sink, boy."

"Why didn't you just hire people?"

"That's what I'm doing now."

"I wouldn't ask you anything but can you take the microwave and such off of the counter? I'm going to try and undo some of the scratches."

"Ok…"

"If you leave them by that broken door in the hallway as you leave that will be good."

Satan hesitated as he put down the last kitchen appliance by the door, "Shouldn't I be ordering you around?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll leave you to it then."

_Funny how I know how to fix this stupid thing. Abigail kept on plugging up her sink with her hair… The wretched stuff was all over the place. I guess some good came out of it. I learned how to fix sinks… Something tells me that I've been unplugging sinks long before I came here though… Stupid sinks why do they have to clog up and leak like this? Oh yeah, to give repairmen like me a job. Ha-ha, Kaiba the repair man it kind of had a ring to it._

Chuckling wryly he stood up and checked the sink. _Good it isn't leaking. Ok, now to look through these tools for a file to clean up some of the scratch marks._

"Hey, repair man. What happened to the kitchen?"

"A bear got trapped in it from the looks of it," Kaiba muttered as he got up and went to the counter.

"…Aren't repairmen supposed to look," the teen started.

_These brats of Lucifer don't seem very bright to me… A long time ago I might've seen them as a threat to Heaven but now… I'm just not so sure anymore. Maybe the others are more intelligent. Yeah, maybe it's only these last two._

"What?" Kaiba glared at the younger teen.

"Like rough and bearded and stuff."

"Are you trying to make me fit into a stereotype?"

"You wear slacks. Repairmen wear jeans and smell bad."

"I like slacks," he began to knead a kind of putty he had for fixing things into the scratches.

"You are skinny like. Aren't they supposed to be thickly muscled, with bull necks and bulging biceps?"

"Can you just stop talking to me? I feel as if me IQ has dropped by just talking to you."

"What did you just say?"

_These guys have really short tempers. _

Stepping up to the raven haired teen Kaiba glared down at him, "I said that you are an idiotic mongrel and should get out of my sight."

The teen seemed to want to fight him but decided against it and instead stepped into the hall and called his mom who was finished cleaning up the broken shards.

Wondering what one of her kids was yelling about she stepped into the kitchen.

"So what happened?"

"The repair man called me dumb."

"What do you think I should do about it?"

"Kill him," the teen said simply.

Shaking her head she just walked over to where Kaiba was scrubbing some of the stained tiles.

"You fixed the leaking faucet."

"I'm supposed to, aren't I?"

"In a way but you fixed the leaky faucet."

"What's so great about it? The screws holding it were a bit loose it was nothing."

"You sealed up the cracked and scratched tiles," she sounded astounded.

"…Yes, I did."

"I'm not even paying you. You know this right?"

Placing the door back to its standing position he began to shove the hinges back onto the doorframe then using a screwdriver placed the screws back in. "I know. But I'll be able to stay if I do this. That's what I need must right now. Not cash that can come later." Picking up more screws from the ground he began to place them back again.

"Can you at least tell me what happened here?"

"Oh, one of the boys fed Captain Troy some hot sauce which they knew he couldn't handle. Being a giant bear he couldn't use the faucet so he broke down the door and ran to me who chased him out of the house not knowing what was wrong with him at the time."

_She said that way too calmly. Something's off or she's just with holding her anger…_

"What happened to him?"

"I'm not sure; Luci said that he's back at his house now."

"If I may ask why was he here to begin with?"

The mistress of Lucifer looked thoughtful for a moment, "He was here on business with Lucifer."

"Ah, I see."

"Do you need anything?"

"Can I use your coffee machine and some of those rolls in that box in your pantry?"

"Our coffee machine is broken."

"I can fix that."

"I made those rolls yesterday but my kids don't eat them…"

"I can have them?"

"Of course."

"Mom, they are plain. Why would any of us eat them? And why aren't you punishing him?"

She just frowned at her kid (you know that stares that mom's give you when they're annoyed at you? Yeah, that one.) And said, "Fight your own battles. You always talked about how grown up you are so you can't just have mommy defend you. The other kids will laugh at you."

"Fine I'll fight my own battles, starting with him," the teen looked at Kaiba.

Kaiba put down the coffee machine and looked at him as if it was some big joke.

"I don't recommend you fight him. Especially since it's your first fight," good advice that usually goes unheeded.

"He's a repairman mom. How strong can he be? Besides I beat up our last repairman."

"Go easy on him, Kaiba. If there is any blood be sure to clean it up, please. Now have fun boys."

_Go easy? She expects me to fight him… Strange mother, allowing a mere stranger to beat up her children. Then again if I had kids like them…_

"Come on repairman," the teen charged at him.

_At least this one doesn't depend so much on others._

Kaiba just moved out of the way and before his opponent could turn around to charge again he slammed the side of his leg into the guy's chest. Before his opponent collapsed he swiftly moved forward with his fist and aimed a punch at his left temple. Flicking the blood from his fist he turned back t the broken coffee machine.

"This fight isn't over! You shouldn't turn your back on me," his opponent lunged for his unguarded back.

Kaiba turned around right at the last second letting his opponent have the false hope of getting the upper hand. Jabbing him in the forehead with his elbow Kaiba stalled him then using the bought time he punched him deeply in the gut.

"Go easy… Pfffft…"

Kaiba was about to drop the demon on the ground when he heard the pounding of rushing feet. Then Lucifer's whole family seemed to stand in front of him.

_I guessed that they had a few kids but five, seriously? _

"I tried to gather up everyone to see it but it's over," the Lady of the Underworld said disappointedly

"Looks like he lost really badly, Mom; the other guy doesn't have a scratch on him."

"Is he dead?"

"I went easy on him of course not," Kaiba muttered as he dropped the body onto the ground to wipe off his fist and continue to fix the coffee machine.

"Wait, he went up against the mechanic?"

"Basically," Lucifer mumbled staring at the slightly twitching body.

"Can I fight him?"

"Let Kaiba fix the kitchen first," their mother suggested.

"Actually if they want to use me as a punching bag I have no objections. I've fixed the kitchen as much as I could for now anyways."

"…You don't mind?" Lucifer asked.

"Not particularly, why?"

"You can't kill them," she told him.

"I promise not to break anything I can't fix."

She sighed and looked at Lucifer, "Do you think he's safe to play with the kids?"

Lucifer mulled it over and said, "With normal kids, yes. With our kids he might get annoyed enough to kill one or two."

Smacking Lucifer lightly on the shoulder she sighed and said, "I felt like that myself a few times. At least now we have something to hold them back…"

"Grab the camera," was all He whispered back.

Three fights later:

"Can I just go back to fixing the coffee machine?"

"….Yeah," Lucifer answered.

"I can't believe that they couldn't land one punch…"

"Scary," was all their daughter uttered before leaving the scene.

"I expected better Lucifer. What happened?"

"I don't know what happened… I made them all spar with each other every weekend. At least now I know that neither of them will be ruling this empire prematurely. Poor kids…"

Kaiba just looked at Lucifer with an odd expression, "You don't even know their names."

"Still I feel sorry for them. You said that you'd go easy on them…"

"Easy to me means no weapons and no breaking bones," Kaiba muttered as he finally got the coffee machine to work.

Taking a sip of coffee and a bit of a plain roll he seemed content.

"Do you mind if I stay in the kitchen? I'd like to be here when the items I order arrive."

"Of course not. After what you just did I wouldn't mind if you manage to burn half of my manor down. Just try to not cause trouble with them in the morning. They are going to be sore and pride ruined," Lucifer advised as he left the kitchen.

Next Morning:

Raven wandered into the kitchen for breakfast to notice that the repairman was still working.

"Good morning, Mil' Lady. Breakfast is on the table and it shouldn't be cold yet."

"Morning Mil' lord," she said upon entering. Then staring at the breakfast she looked back at Kaiba, "What are you? First off you look like a business man, yet you fix kitchens, can handle yourself in a fist fight, and cook?"

"I just did a lot of different things at my old jobs."

_Annoying old crones always ordering room service meals, had to remodel that horrible kitchen, fix Abigail's sink, now that I think of it I did do a lot… Look like a business man huh… That's a new one._

"This is actually edible, thanks," Raven said appreciatively.

"You sound surprised."

"I am. Everything those fools make over there are just as good as burnt or raw offerings."

"My boss would throw a fit if whatever I cooked turned out like that."

"Where did you say you worked?"

"I didn't say," Kaiba said as he replaced the broken glass in the oven window.

"Oh, then where did you work?"

"At an apartment building in downtown Underworld," he explained.

"Wait the city or country itself?"

"City. Yes, the whole kitchen is done."

Raven looked at the repairman as he began to stretch and drink coffee, "I think I've seen you from somewhere…"

_Not this again…_

* * *

Now I know that this chapter is horrible because of the length but I couldn't stop it. It just wrote itself. Really I apologize for writing so much gobbley goop. You don't deserve it. I promise Serenity will be in the next chapter. And to answer any questions: There will be clubbing later in the nearby future. 

Please remember there is no editing in my chapters. They are all hot off the press so be kind.

Please review to tell me how I did.


	14. Fleeting Glimpse of Love

Yes, I'm updating again you silly readers of mine. Since you are like my favorite group of readers I'm offering you another slice of this pie I'd like to call life. If you don't eat it you have to read the rest of my fict. Oh, you are saying it isn't that bad... Well, I thank you.

This chapter has some gore and death in it but who will cry for these lives that were never known to you? You won't I can already tell you that. It's sad but true. Now onto a chapter that actually might have an appearance by our most favorite actress. Serenity is her name and now hopefully they will meet and kiss and find their happily ever after that she had been searching for so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing especially YGO.

* * *

Journal entry #135 

Life with the Royalties of Hell

_Basically Hell living with them. If you should want to experience the 'uglies' of Hell come live with them as a butler, repairman, chef, whatever they made me into. The kids (some are actually older than me) think of me as their personal maid. They drop trash and expect me to pick it up. Do I look like a fool? Instead I pin them to the walls by their clothing with these silver daggers that their dad gave me. Stuck on the ceiling they resemble distasteful paintings created by a very drunk human artist. The Mistress of Demise was shocked at first. Who wouldn't be? If someone stuck my kids to the ceiling I'd be surprised._

_A surprising fact is that their daughter is well behaved, acts like her mother… They have the same coughing laugh…weird. There's something wrong on the men's side. None and I repeat NONE look like Lucifer. The eldest has His body shape but the rest… What the Hell? On personality side none are akin to Him. He is mocking. He cracks bad puns. He is way too happy. I suspect something. Look at Him; He's smiling even when His son just bit Him. He irks me… I just can't get Him or the other Him… Their ways are mysterious. Mysterious or random. Maybe not so random. The Jewish killed Jesus, God got mad, and created Hitler. Not so random…_

"I feel as if I'm writing in a diary…" Throwing the journal he used to keep track of his memories Kaiba walked out of the guest room he stayed in. He became a bit paranoid about losing his memories.

_Lucifer told me to meet him in his office at roughly three… I wonder he found me a house yet…_

"You wanted to see me?"

"How do you feel about entering this field?" Lucifer flicked a card at him, "You won't get paid much as a captain without a war. I'm offering you a job on the side."

Kaiba read the card, looked up and said, "As an assin? Whatever work it is, it doesn't sound good."

Kaiba flicked the card at Lucifer who read it and gave a chuckle, "You assinate people for a side job."

"Assinate? People?"

"You kill people but you only use your, "Lucifer started.

"Stop there, it's starting to sound like a bad pun."

"But I love puns."

"Lucifer, what is it?"

"Straight to the point I'm saying you should be an assassin."

Kaiba stepped up to Lucifer's desk and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Why? Did an assassin of yours get captured and you need him silenced? Or are you being nice?"

A low growl passed Lucifer's lips, "How do you always know the situation?"

"I'm not going to be an assassin as you state it."

Hearing a leeway in the sentence Lucifer asked, "So what will you do?"

"Name it," Kaiba interlocked his fingers and looked at Lucifer from behind them.

"Instead of assassination let's turn the whole deal into a rescue operation. Are you in?"

"I'm still here," Kaiba said bluntly.

"This vampire assassin of mine is important and he's good at what he does. Bad news is that he was captured during his last mission by those pesky angels."

"You've been baiting me."

"Damn right, I have been. You're the only one I can get for this job. You've actually been in Heaven to live and tell about it."

The demon just rolled his eyes, "That's because I lived there."

"So to get him back before he gets questioned and executed you have to sneak into Heaven. Demons lose a lot of their power once on holy soil but I theorize that you will only lose your demonic powers."

"You are guessing this?"

Lucifer smirked, "A hybrid wasn't ever created before. Don't you feel like Scott Speedman now?"

"How do you know that I could still use that holy mumbo jumbo?"

Lucifer raised in eyebrow in confusion, "Is that what you call magic?"

Kaiba simply shrugged in reply.

"You made a Godly tuna sandwich and ate it. That's how I could tell."

"…That's it?"

"Only people who use holy magic can create such Godly tuna sandwiches then eat them."

Kaiba just stared at his boss, "In Heaven I was paid by tuna sandwiches so of course I know how to make one."

"They are called Godly tuna sandwiches. Godly," Lucifer corrected.

"Whatever. So after I infiltrate Heaven what happens next?"

Lucifer rolled a map across his desk. "This is Heaven as a whole. This is where you will be," He pointed to a far corner of the map. Rolling another map on top of the previous one Kaiba noticed that this map showed a zoomed in layout of the area Lucifer had pointed to.

He pointed to the edge of the boundary, "Right here is where I can still help you," poking an area in the wall he said, "This is where I cannot."

Kaiba looked at a building on the map near the prison, "What's this?"

"It's the manor of a captain and his lady. Don't get caught by them. Once a captain or his wife sounds the alarm it's about over for you. I might be able to send someone to disable the alarms inside of the prison but that's the best I can do.

"Avoid the manor and the captains and such…"

"Can you move quickly in your old armor?"

"It's too loud. I'm sure I can be quick but agility doesn't mean anything when you sound like a cart of pots and pans."

Lucifer went into thinking mode all of a sudden, "I'll find something… Like thin metal plates padded with leather; less noise but a high defense."

"I won't need armor."

"You don't know what you're up against," Lucifer warned but Kaiba had that gleam in his eyes.

Smirking he said, "I know exactly what I'm up against. They use guns in the prison because I thought that they were more efficient. I wanted to use them in warfare but they said something on the lines of it wasn't fair against demons to use holy bullets. I could always beat a gun with a sword anyways especially with those low trained guards. Unless they use a Gatling gun…"

"You were in their new weapons department? I didn't know that."

"…I quit though. After they didn't take my ideas I scrapped them and thought of other things to work with."

"So when are you ready to do this?"

"When you order me to."

"That has to wait until tomorrow."

"Should I go or…"

Lucifer gave him a look that would have frozen anyone's blood but Kaiba's, "I should warn you. Once you enter this occupation you can't back out of it. Using it will get you promoted more quickly but if you have a time limit… This one doesn't but if it does then once that time limit is up I'll give you an additional fifteen minute wait. If you haven't finished it by then without calling in to ditch the job I will then assume that you have deserted the task given. Wherever you are even if you manage to flee to Heaven I will show up and end you."

"That is what that serious matter was about? Don't tell me that I shouldn't laugh in the face of death. I'm not laughing. I'm just saying I don't mind if you have to kill me personally. It's better than being blown to bits by an unknown entity."

Next Day:

Kaiba found himself outside of Heaven. Looking at the hole dug under the wall he assumed that his ally had already gone and left.

The other side of the wall had a happier feel to it. It wasn't as misty but it was nightfall. Under the cover of darkness he snuck up to the building. Sensing where the vampire resided in the prison was the easy part but how was he to get in? Swiftly he jumped up and using his wings he got onto of the prison without being seen, yet. Before the searchlights could find him he lifted the pane of glass and slipped in. Seeing the vampire to his left he threw him a scroll to teleport back to Hell.

The vampire gave his thanks but as soon as the portal opened guards came out of nowhere seeing the flash of red light.

_Strange how it was just a few months back I was training alongside these men._

They told him to stop and put his hands up but Kaiba was already cutting through their ranks searching for an escape route before the captains appeared. They fired into their own allies as they shot at his afterimage. Hastily slaughtering them he tried to find a way out without alerting the sentries above.

Seeing a partially open door he went for it. Deftly cutting through the man closest to him the demon ran for broke cutting through the iron door and moving to the side. The guards immediately rushed out the door at a hard run. Sprinting straight out as they did they have no idea where he went. Kaiba had rapidly made a run towards the manor a bit because the break in the wall was there and hopefully his portal too.

* * *

Serenity was sitting outside looking up at the sky. After watching the glowing hues of the sunset she continued to sit there. Sitting there until the stars dotted the night sky with their glimmer and brilliance. She remembered back to the days where she picnicked here on this very hill with Seto. He would make fun of her so called 'fun' sized sandwiches.

_Seto always asked me where the fun in them is because small little bites weren't fun at all. I'd argue back but he'd just kiss me and laugh. Of course I pretended to be angry at him but eventually I would just let it go and laugh with him. I miss that sound… I wonder where he is now. Maybe up there in the stars…_

Standing up to brush herself off just to get knocked to the ground again.

"Serenity?"

That soft breathy whisper that she always heard in her dreams came to her ears. A sound that she will never forget, a sound that made her sound so alive had now filled her with such hope. In that daze she felt someone help her to her feet.

_Seto…_

Kaiba's POV:

Kaiba while running from the guards smashed into someone. But she wasn't just anyone. She was the one he had been looking for but before he could say anything else the sound of pounding feet like the melancholy sound of a beating drum reminded him of his precarious situation. Promising himself that he would come back he left her and ran for it.

Serenity's POV:

A flash of blue eyes and he was gone.

_That must have been a dream. Seto is dead. He can't just appear before me mow. I'm just being delusional._

Seeing the guards heading towards her Serenity straightened herself and looked them in the eye.

"Mil' lady, have you seen a man with a sword running about?"

Not wanting to sound crazy she didn't mention her vision of Seto. Which was the only man she saw running around with a sword.

"No, I'm sorry commander I didn't see anyone like that."

"All right then," the commander was ready to leave when Serenity spoke out.

"Can you tell me what happened though?"

"The prison was broken into and our most important prisoner was freed. We are currently trying to catch the demon who freed him."

"You should explain this all to the captain. Duke is the most understanding in these situations. I expect that there will be a meeting so I'll see you later commander Tristan."

The men saluted to her before running off.

_If that was a dream then who helped me up? I need a cup of tea…_


	15. Taciturn Love A Taciturn Death

This chapter is interesting. To write not read.

The beginning is just me filling up my plot holes so you can skip that until you reach something about Serenity. That is what you are waiting for.

In a typical SxS you would've gotten the happily ever after but not here. This writer that I am likes to write romance in the style of Romeo and Juliet. This is a dark version of that tragedy.

Please read and enjoy... Review at the very end please.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything the big shots in Japan do. I don't own the Underworld movies, Blood Plus or anything of the like so buzz off.

* * *

Kaiba winced as she stitched up the mouth of the wound on his shoulder.

"Hold still. How could you be so careless to let a holy bullet hit you? They dissolve whatever they hit."

"It just grazed me," he growled.

A soft sigh, "Your arm will be sore for a while…after the burning sensation stops. To think of it, if the bullet had pierced through instead of just glancing off like that you would've lost your arm."

Letting his anger and pain simmer below the surface he scowled at the girl helping him.

_I hate how she is right…_

Watching her bandage the stitches he asked, "Do you ever see yourself as a paramedic?"

"I certainly get enough practice from those four," Raven gestured to the ceiling where her brothers were pinned for wreaking havoc earlier.

_I wasn't even here to pin them up there. I wonder who did._

"I can see why," Kaiba muttered as his boss came running by.

"I came to an astonishing revelation!"

Turning his head Kaiba looked up at him, "What is it?"

"Raven can you let go of him for a bit?"

"…Sure," as soon as she did Kaiba was dragged off to Lucifer's office before he could slip fully into his shirt.

In The Office:

"I found this out while I was looking for a house for you. Apparently I already bought you one!"

"…So I had a place to stay all along?"

"It was bought for you ever since I awarded you the title," Lucifer frowned a bit, "All of your pay was sent there… As a captain you got a few thousand a month and some extra for being in the war. As a war hero you got compensated a bit, I don't know the exact amount. I also gave you a few extra hundred or so for you to maintain your property. And your pay now is also being sent there…"

"Where is it?"

Lucifer rolled a map across his desk.

In an advertising type of voice Lucifer said, "This realm is called the Land of Sorrows. With a low population of only fifty thousand you won't have to fear walking down the street naked and have anyone notice you. Not that there are any streets. …Don't know why but lost human laundry appears here and towns are named after the style of clothing that appears most. The oceans are created by melted buttons so do not consider it good to drink."

Staring at the map and his boss Kaiba asked, "Isn't this the realm in between Heaven and Hell? Aren't all of our wars fought here?"

"Yeah… But we only fight here where there are actual land formations."

"I live in a swamp infested deserted area?" The calm monotone question right before the cold sarcasm kicks in.

"Basically, but you get to live next to this city," Lucifer pointed at a town on the map.

"Pride?"

"Yes and there's a waypoint in your house."

"Ok…" Kaiba winced from moving his arm.

"You're the one who came up with those holy bullets you know."

"I'm regretting it…"

Looking at Lucifer's expression Kaiba judged what his boss was going to say, "Let me guess, 'don't drink holy water?'"

"Exactly. It takes only a mouthful to kill you but if you manage to drink a whole canteen you'll be reduced to a puddle. It's like an acid."

Feeling the cold tense air of awkward silence Kaiba desperately tried to find a question.

"…I've been meaning to ask you something," Kaiba looked at Lucifer blankly.

"Go ahead."

"How is it that I can sense when an angel or vampire is near? Just by their scent I can tell."

"Funny thing about the three races. Demons can sense the other two and tell them apart but only to a degree. I don't know why but I can tell you this. Angels cannot sense vampires. I had an employee that lived with his angelic twin brother in Heaven for years that was a vampire. If a vampire doesn't show his fangs they cannot tell and will just accept the vampire as their own.

"Vampires on the other hand cannot sense demons without seeing them at first but even then they can't tell, if the demon looks human anyways. Like you. If a vampire sees you I doubt that they will think that you are a demon. It's not necessarily important but it's good to know."

"…ok. Back on subject how do I get to my house?"

"If you use the waypoints I showed you on the first day I met you then you could get back really easily," Lucifer offered.

Kaiba let out a huff because that explanation didn't help, he asked, "How do I get to that room?"

"You," Lucifer started but then thinking about it he decided to hand him a scroll, "This should get you directly in your house."

Kaiba remembering Serenity asked, "Can I have a scroll to travel to the wall that was breached? I want to check if I sealed it properly."

"What?! You didn't seal it properly?!"

Talking calmly and meticulously said, "My left arm was no use to me.

_After I collided with her._

"So I only had one arm to seal it."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and handed Kaiba another scroll, "Be safe. Really don't kill yourself prematurely. Suicide is awkward and it hurts."

Kaiba waved away the good advice as he walked off to gather his things and go back to his house.

_The first thing I'm going to do is take the checks and go back to DEMON's and buy all of the merchandise, extra magazines, and posters about me and bring it back to the swamplands to bury or burn it all. Then I'll buy all of the magazines out there by posting an offer on the internet that will state five hundred dollars for each magazine. Money is worth more than a few shots of some nearly naked guy right? Hahahahaha!!!! Soon I will own every magazine copy of myself! I'll destroy every single one and put this all behind me! _

With Serenity:

As friends laughed and mingled in the manor she all alone stayed in the well kept gardens. That was overshadowed by the big green hill that blocked the view of the prison.

_I promised myself that I would try to find my way back into this life but I can't__ I don't fit here. I feel so cold these last lonely months. It has just been a few months but it feels as if I've lived an eternity since you have left. Why did I see you that night?_

Sighing Serenity went to stare at her reflection in the fountain. The noise of the falling water fell on her deaf ears. Sitting on the stone rim of the giant fountain she trailed her long slim fingers through the icy cold water. Then seeing the weary look on her features, the dark circles under her eyes from sleepless nights, the puffy bloodshot eyes from running out of tears to cry, she looked away. Frowning she stood and looked to the tall magnificent oaks. After returning from work he was always standing there with those unusual blue tipped white roses in his hands along with that small smile he always kept in reserve for her.

She imagined herself running to him and him lifting her up into the air and swinging her around then finally holding her close. Pressing a kiss to her lips as she smiled and kissed him back grateful for his presence. In her memories she was always smiling and laughing and so was he but that sound was gone. The world, the Heavens has gone cold and silent without him. Still blaming herself she forced herself to forget that fight and remember the good times.

Walking slowly towards those trees she leaned up against one and let herself pretend for a moment that it was he who she was leaning against and that it was he who caressed her cheek. Not the gentle breeze and the strong oak but him.

_In this world Seto__ and the in the world before you have tried desperately not to leave me behind. There was no other way my love. There was just no way that you could keep from leaving me. My memories of you keep this deep throbbing pain away._

Serenity sighed softly and opened her hazel eyes to take in the bright blue cloud spotted sky. Whispering softly to the trees and whoever would listen, "All of these distant far wished memories keep you close to me, Seto. I can almost hear you. In these very moments of silence I wish you near and that is why you were there that night.

"As a mere spirit unbound to this world you came to me because I willed you to. I hope that there was a way that you could give me a sign that you are ok."

_It was just a ghost and nothing more. A ghost that I had projected from myself. Joey told me of those… When you miss someone so much and you want them there you can eventually see them…_

Stepping from the trees and the shade they offered her, Serenity went and stood under the bright sun and looked up and stretched her arms up to the sky. Bright hazel eyes brimming with silent tears she said, "Give me a sign Seto. Remind me that it is worth living and to remain here. Seto…"

Smiling a grim smile with tears running down the sides of her face she looked down and the ground.

"So I should return with you into that eternal abyss. If that's what you're saying…"

Taking out a dagger she was prepared to end it all and return with the one that truly loved her. Serenity raised the dagger to her throat.

"My darling, Seto… You know that I will love you until the end of time itself. Now please wait for me…"

A splash of blood, a racing pulse and a soft gasp.

Serenity fell into an ocean of red.

* * *

………….Leave a Review

Just tell me what you think.

Or what I should do.

Seriously I don't even know if she dies or not I'm just in a limbo waiting for a reply so I can continue this.

I'm thinking that Seto shows up too late and cries his guts out because he still doesn't know who he is…. O.o


	16. How Is There Love?

Honestly I don't know what to do. To keep my promise I will update. This story has stopped writing itself so I myself must now take up the wheel and weave back in the twists and turns that had made it what it once was. This story is nowhere near its end. I promise you this is going to be one of the best things I've written even though my strong suit is non-fiction…

I hope you enjoy this chapter D  
It made me kind of sad to tell you the truth. I abused him for a long time now so I'm feeling the guilt.

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Don't even own my own niche in the world how can I own YGO?

* * *

Managing to catch her collapsing body before it collided with the blades of grass Kaiba stared at the expression across Serenity's lips. 

…_She stabbed me then fainted? That's just not fair… If that was a holy dagger…_

The demon stared at her in mere confusion before shaking her gently trying to get her to wake.

"Serenity? Please open your eyes for me," he kneeled down cradling her body against him.

Slowly after he called out to her several times she opened her eyes to meet his worried ones.

_Am I dead? I'm seeing Seto…_

"Seto? Am I dead?" Serenity sat up and stared at him before looking around.

Kaiba just looked at her with a bemused expression.

_Seto? That's most likely my name…_

Answering insipidly, "Not dead. Fainted more like."

Kindly Kaiba helped her to her feet and stood before her. Questions and everything that he always wanted to say to her teemed within him. He wanted to burst out and just spew everything out at once. His strong will stopped him and instead he decided to wait to hear what she had to say.

Serenity looked intently at him wondering why he was there but at the same time wondering if he was really there, "If I'm not dead then…"

As cryptic as ever he replied, "I haven't been gone that long…"

Serenity looked up into his eyes trying desperately to read him.

"Why of all things… suicide? Serenity?"

Looking away from him unable to stand looking into those deep wells of sorrow any longer she muttered, "That's what you did…"

Taken aback Kaiba let the accusation sting him but Serenity didn't seem to notice.

"What I want to know is why you are here?"

Before he could explain himself and hope that she could accept him for what he is Serenity leaned up against him. Placing a hand on his chest she murmured, "Your heart still beats… You aren't a zombie like I thought…"

_She can't tell? Or does she think I'm her delusion?_

"…You're bleeding…"

Bringing his arm in front of him he looked at the small stab wound.

"Yeah, since you stabbed me," Kaiba accused.

"Seto," she stepped closer to him and brushed away his bangs and traced the scar above his brow. Looking into her hazel eyes he knew that she didn't believe that he was really here.

"You still carry this scar…"

"You threw a curling iron at me. I wouldn't expect it to leave anytime soon," he said softly still looking into her eyes wishing that he could figure out what was running through her mind.

Stepping away from him she laughed, "Are you still mad?"

Kaiba simply shook his head questioning where this was leading.

"Are you really here Seto? Or did I fall asleep and I'm dreaming this? I can't think of any other possibilities."

"Serenity, it really is me," Kaiba wanted to cry out stepping towards her.

"No, you aren't here. Just like all of the other moments once I open my eyes you won't be there. All that I will be holding is dust and you will be gone once again. These memories in here keep you alive," Serenity brought her hand to her chest stepping back from him, "You are dead Seto… Please, just let me return to you."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

_Please don't step away from me. I can barely breathe as it is. Please don't leave me like everyone else had._

"Serenity…" Kaiba walked over to her.

"Seto…you…can't," even as those words left her lips Serenity had reached out to him.

Embracing her and holding her tight he tried desperately to keep her.

_I don't have the strength to carry on without her. She is the only reason I have lasted this long. This angel of my dreams… I just want this to last. Here in her arms but I'm afraid it won't last. _Slowly he wiped away her tears and let her cry on his shoulder.

"If…If you really are here…" Serenity choked on her sobs.

"I…I missed you," burying her face in the crook of his neck she felt as if he could protect her from anything.

"Serenity, it is too late for us to be together?"

Almost immediately she shoved him away. Frowning he let her go wondering why.

"No, I don't want that," she almost shouted at him. Her puffy red eyes once again brimming with unshed tears that threatened to fall. As he tried to comfort Serenity she shook her head causing Seto to back off and instead stand before her.

"I don't need you. I don't want you. I don't!"

Her hazel eyes burned angrily and the tears that flowed endlessly from them made him quiver in pain almost.

"No, don't look at me like that. Not you," Serenity's voice was at a whisper but then she raised her voice and began to shout surprising him, "The Seto I had loved isn't you!"

_She knows…_

"I didn't mean to change. I," he started.

But Serenity silenced him and said, "You are not the one I had met on that day. You are not the one I had adored."

"Ser…enity," her name he managed to utter but any effort to argue with her just died on his lips.

"If you really are the man I had loved, you would understand. We cannot be together! Not like this," her voice became barely audible but it still made his chest grow tight.

Kaiba felt as if his ribcage was closing around his rapidly beating heart. _I know I'm going to lose her. I don't want to lose her, not when I'm so close that I can touch her… I don't want to lose her again… _Then the truth dawned on him. _Her tomorrow has nothing to do with me._

"Serenity…you don't mean that."

Shaking her head Serenity then said, "I don't want to be your lover. Please just leave me to my own memories. And be gone from my sight. I don't love you anymore."

Time came to a standstill as soon as the cold words hit him. After feeling what felt like a shot to the heart he froze completely. Unable to argue with her unable to do anything. Seto wanted to cry out, tell her that he didn't mean it, he wanted to do something but instead he collapsed to his knees; body shivering uncontrollably. Completely numb.

Abruptly Mai busted through the double doors leading to the gardens.

"Serenity, you shouldn't lock yourself in here all day," Mai began but the rest of the invitation to the tea party never made it past her lips. As soon as she opened the door a strong demonic aura washed over her. Seeing the incapacitated demon Mai ran to Serenity and shoved her behind her to try and protect the younger female.

"Serenity he's a demon! You should've called the alarms," Mai scolded.

"What, you mean Seto is alive?"

Mai looked at Serenity wondering what was wrong with her, "He's standing right there!"

Mai's outburst knocked Kaiba out of his reverie. Without saying a word he opened a portal and in not particularly in haste he left.

_Mai is able to see him… He was really alive I didn't listen… I told him that I no longer loved him…_

* * *

I don't know what happens next. I've been winging it so I hope it was good enough. It's a bit short...

Please Leave behind a Review


	17. Blood To Bleed

I know it's been a while. I've been in the hospital for the better part of my week FYI. Yes... I'm making this up from the top of my head. If it turns for the worse and into a ditch I don't mind if you decide to hop out of this flaming vehicle of a chapter.

Staying in the hospital for so long…Writing this actually makes me feel better. If anyone knows where the title came from, give a holler because I love this band!

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, YGO, vampires and the idea of dance clubs, or anything.

Blood to Bleed

Numb that was the only word to describe the inner turmoil within him. Blind but seeing the streets, numb but feeling the cold wind across his skin. He expected to feel sorrow and be able to lament upon the pain but instead Kaiba just felt **numb**. A hollow shell of a man walking down the boulevards of the underworld.

_I don't need you. I don't love you. I don't! _Her angry cry resonated through him. Those words echoed over and over like a bad song that reverberated throughout his entire being leaving him frozen.

_She doesn't love me anymore… _Colliding with a bus stop he began to bang his forehead onto the glass scaring the people sitting in it.

_Damn! Damn it all! Why? Why? Why?! How could this happen to me? …_

Kaiba being so deep in his eternal conflicts didn't notice the hand on his shoulder leading him away from the shocked public.

"What is wrong with you? Wandering down the streets then banging your head on the bus like a loony. They were about to call the police on you. Hello? Hello? Get it Hell-o?"

Seeing the blank look on his employee he sighed sadly.

"He doesn't even reply to my bad puns…

Time continued to rag itself by just as he continued to drag his seemingly empty body. Endlessly questioning tomorrow. Endlessly hoping for an answer. The words, 'I don't love you anymore,' resounds, the only words he remember her telling him. _Five little words, I don't love you anymore… I never felt so alone…so cold…so frozen inside. _

_Can you tell me why did you do this to me?_

Dragging his soulless corpse on he forced himself to live the way he had when all he had of her were distant memories and dreams he claimed to know. His feeling jumbled inside until he no longer knew what he felt.

Feeling the stabbing pain of regret that he couldn't stop Serenity from leaving

Feeling boiling anger that Serenity had given him up so easily.

Feeling blind hatred towards Serenity that she had simply decided to toss him away.

Feeling overwhelming sadness that Serenity no longer wanted him, needed him, loved him.

Feeling rejected.

But one feeling that wouldn't subside was the hope that flickered and wavered.

Feeling hope and patience for that someday that again they will get a chance to meet. Just one glimpse of her face one more time…

* * *

Rapping his knuckles on the door he waited for a reply. Not hearing any sounds of protest he entered.

Kaiba sat on the window frame. His back leaned against the far right edge of the window, he propped one of his legs up on the window sill, and the other was in his room. It was as if he was deciding to fall out of the room and into the rose bushes below. Staring up at the blood rust skies the demon didn't seem to notice his boss's entrance. The crimson clouds hailed and spewed forth warm red rain sanctity for those who dreamt of a scarlet night.

"Can I request something of you, Lucifer?"

"That depends… What do you want?"

"End me."

At a loss for words Lucifer stuttered. This isn't what he planned. What he had in mind for his new employee was to use Kaiba as the best defense against Heaven. To have an upper hand finally or at least be able keep this new ally for a period lasting over a few mere months.

"Kaiba, I can't do that," Lucifer admitted.

Turning his cold blue eyes into slits Kaiba glared at his superior.

"Why not?" The question surprisingly wasn't laced with hate and certainly wasn't asked out of anger.

Smoldering wells of dry ice filled with malice were directed full blast at Lucifer. Flinching for a second he looked away and explained, "I don't plan to kill you for no reason."

Then reading the ill intent in the demon's eyes the Lord of Hell added, "Even if you attack me now I won't kill you."

Letting out a huff Kaiba lowered his gaze to the floor as if it suddenly held his interest.

"At least enter me in your special forces unit."

Lucifer almost chocked he was so bewildered by the statement.

_What is he thinking? Wait, this could be to my advantage..._

"You have been keeping up with the notice boards in the war halls. And here I thought you were too depressed to notice."

"Will you?"

Lucifer scowled and asked, "I don't think those things will be in your best interest. You know that whatever you do will be taken credit by me."

Muttering under his breath, "I don't mind. I'm already more popular than I'd ever want to be…"

_I heard he went to Demon's and bought everything they had of him. I thought that he was vain… Hmmm…_

"So that means you'll be signing up for those pesky DID's and suicidal tasks?"

Kaiba looked up and raised an eyebrow, "What are DID's?"

"Damsels in distress," Lucifer explained rolling his eyes.

The demon sighed looking into the blood red sun's glare as it drifted out of the dispersing clouds, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Kaiba looked up from the black envelope in his hand. So small and insignificant it seemed but he knew better.

"Just two days ago I signed and you're already giving me a mark?"

An incredulous look and a seething demon.

"And here I expected complete compliance from you. I guess it was too much."

"Don't misunderstand. I'm not complaining just wary. It seems too planned out…"

Lucifer shrugged, "Ok, you got me. The Kaiser of this region has been pleading for me to send someone. No one has accepted it so far…"

"Kaiser?"

"There are still kings and queens of the vampiric government. You are to head to the capital. That is where the disturbances lay," Lucifer explained.

Quickly reading the note Kaiba looked at him skeptically, "This city…Isn't owned by you. Meaning a helping hand is omitted, no waypoints for escape, full of hostile blood sucking crazies, and I'm to take down my own kind that's residing in the city."

Hearing another rejection coming his way Lucifer cringed, "True…"

"What's my mortality percentage?"

"What chance you have of living is close to none… You might have a chance if you changed your appearance and name… The risk is high on this one."

"When do I start?"

_

* * *

_

_That is the reason why I'm now located in the outskirts of a vampire city fighting against Godzilla's enemy the giant orange worm. Ok, I lied; it's a snake. _

Jumping aside Kaiba let the huge animal bite into the empty air instead. The snake was a pale orange hue with flecks of red scales matching the wastelands. Six horns like blades stuck out from either side of its flaring hood; the fangs that jutted from the snake's upper jaw were longer than Kaiba was tall.

Letting out an angry hiss the demon was about to lunge after him again. Kaiba dodged it by running under the massive jaw; before the reptile could react he quickly stabbed up through the soft white flesh its lower mandible then slashed downwards into the reptilian throat.

Flicking the crimson waters from his blade he walked off and let the demon convulse and take in its last breaths.

The inhabitants of the city had come out to watch the moonlit duel but it wasn't like Kaiba cared. This was merely what he did to take his mind off of her.

_Strange that demon just went after me. As if it was purposely sent… No, that's impossible no one should have known of my arrival… Right?_

Stepping into the city limits he stared up at the blank signs in the worn down city. Every building seemed to derive its color off of dark red. The signs held no letters or symbols, the streets were wide and paved but all were dead ends except for the clear entrance and exit. Carts were set up on the sides of the road and sold random items. A waffle sandwich, ice-cream sundaes, balloons and flowers were among those that Kaiba noticed. Walking through the town the demon saw a forbidding castle on a high hill set amongst a vast garden. The great stone residence seemed to look over the obsidian crimson city.

Treading along the streets… _Vampires here hate demons. But they can't tell if one is a demon or not… Ridiculous! Yet here I am getting rid of 'demonic forces' and 'disturbances' in this vampire capital trying to pretend I'm a vampire. I don't really see the point of dying my hair and changing my eye color…_

Discerning that the only thing open besides the stands in this dead of night was the nightclub Kaiba entered it warily. The strong scent of blood stung his nose and made him reel back a bit.

_Everyone is drinking the stuff… Maybe I should drink some too to seem less suspicious? _

Avoiding the gyrating bodies and ignoring the heart pounding techno beats and blinding flashing lights from the dance floor Kaiba sat at the bar on a stool that felt as if it had been barely used. Glancing at the menu he looked for anything he recognized. Too bad the only drinks he knew were the wines from Lucifer's place… Ordering something at complete random and paying for it Kaiba took a tentative sip. Wincing he swallowed the cool slimy metallic drink.

_Pure blood, that's what this is… _

Gulping down the drink sadly Kaiba contemplated where he was going to sleep this night. Spinning the stool a bit he faced the dance floor no longer wanting to see the countless bottles of blood and alcohol.

_Ever since I entered this place I've only seen people in their early teens to their mid-thirties and every single one looks like party goers… With their torn neon colored clothes, weird ass colored hair, strange eye colors I would almost call them aliens… _

The flashing lights soon gave him a headache so he turned back to lean against the bar and rest his head on his arms. Feeling a somewhat familiar presence walk through the glass doors and sit on the stool next to him Kaiba lifted his head glancing at the woman. She looked as out of place at this club as he was. Small and fair skinned she looked almost like a faery unlike the tall slender dancing people this girl was really different. He swore he had seen those same big violet eyes of hers somewhere.

The lady was about to order a drink when a young man with boyish good looks sidled up to her saying, "Don't buy that just yet, try the shot."

Almost immediately she glanced towards Kaiba with an imploring look. Not wanting to get involved in other's business Kaiba said nothing and went back to sipping the wine red substance.

* * *

Walking into the club Christine felt a great unease. She personally disliked these places but felt the need to vent and so she arrived before the club. Weaving through the slim sweat coated bodies that were sipping drinks the girl made it to the bar. An empty seat was to her right but it was too close to the dancing bodies for her tastes. The seat to her left held a handsome stranger. He seemed as out of place here as she felt.

_The expensive black coat that hung off his shoulder, the big onyx/silver watch, no he certainly doesn't belong here… Good thing I'm not in the mood for procuring…_

He had to be at least a head taller than her and with a face like that he must be a heartbreaker.

_He seems like a mean guy… But then again… He could be a mean guy. C'mon Christy the guy looks plain evil._ Taking her eyes from the stranger she set her looks upon the bar.

Christine was about to buy a drink when a cute guy came up and sat in the seat next to her.

"Don't buy that just yet, try the shot," the guy said with a smile. A gleaming white smile and a friendly disposition to match. Christine glanced over the stranger to her left knowing that he had overheard the conversation she wanted to know what he thought of it.

Cold eyes that she vaguely remembered bore into her. Turning back to the man beside her she nodded. But as soon as the drink arrived… Staring at the small cup, lime, and bowl of salt the female vampire was confused.

_Shoot, I don't know how to drink this. Hell, I don't even know how to drink. Maybe I shouldn't have come here…_

"Donny, nice to meet you Beautiful," the blonde vampire introduced himself with a lame pick-up line then bought himself a drink.

Blushing from the compliment she answered, "Christine, nicely met," embarrassed she asked him, "How do you drink this?"

Kaiba scoffed suddenly getting the couple's attention. "That had been his plan all along," the demon growled unintentionally out loud.

_Why do I have this headache? Maybe I should stop drinking this…_

"Don't listen to him. He's just mad because I got to you first," Donny grinned.

Christine felt herself blush again but gestured back to the shot.

Donny being the kind guy he was turned back to his own drink and said, "Imitate me." Placing a pinch of salt between his thumb and forefinger, he sucked on the lime, licked the salt from his hand then downed the shot.

Flashing another heart throbbing grin he said, "You try it."

Christine imitated Donny's exact movements. Wincing from the taste she gave Donny an inquiring look. "Is it supposed to burn like that?"

The vampire just laughed and bought four more of the shots. Shoving two of them towards Christine he said, "Keep on practicing. Once it gives you a slight buzz you know you've succeeded."

Christine noticing he was about to leave asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to talk to my friends. They've been gesturing to me. Keep practicing Chrissie," with that Donny went to brag to his friends.

Christine stared at the little glasses before her.

Kaiba couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for the girl. She was getting duped and she didn't even suspect it. _Her body might be one that I'll spot in the alleyways later. Maybe I should… It's none of my business._

Instead of doing anything to intervene he mulled over his own problems.

After downing her fourth drink Christine felt as if she was a pro at it now. When she was reaching for the last one Donny came back.

"You drank all of my drinks, sweetie," yet another charming smile.

Looking up at him in guilt, "I'm sorry I didn't notice. I'll pay you back."

_You'll pay me back by the end of this night, girl. I assure you…_

"It's ok you don't have to."

Suddenly her vision wavered. Christine didn't catch the lusty gleam in Donny's eyes but Kaiba did.

"I should get home," Christine hiccupped slipping off of her stool.

"I'll walk you if you want me to," Donny stepped ahead.

Christine nodded and tried to follow but it felt as if her legs were numb. Everything turned to a blur as she tripped. Expecting to find herself laying on the gritty floor the vampiress opened her eyes slowly. Finding a strong arm holding her upright Christine looked back. The stranger had caught her…

"Don't go," his deep voice sounded like a low rumble as he muttered to her, "At least wait until you can walk."

"It'll be ok. I have an escort to go with me. Thank you though," the young woman smiled before she was lead out the door. Wanting to mind his own business Kaiba continued to drink and brood over his thoughts.

_I swear I have met her before. But where? Is she someone worth risking my neck for?_

Outside Christine saw Donny's immediate expression change but then the toothy grin came back making her think that she had been seeing things. "So where do you live?"

Christine cheerfully pointed to her home before taking his offered arm and leaned against him.

_If anything does go wrong I know how to escape. Somehow I do feel like something is wrong… What is it?_

Before the two had even walked two blocks the vampire turned on her and pushed Christine near an alleyway.

"Donny, what are you doing?"

Panic began to settle in as his hand moved up her thigh.

"I've been in the dungeons for too long. I haven't tasted a woman since then," his eyes were crazed and he mumbled softly.

_Being in the dungeons is no excuse for going around raping people!_

Christine tried to free herself of his powerful grip but he was just too strong and she was just too tipsy…

"If you let me go I'm sure we can talk this out," she gasped out feeling his hand on her throat.

"I'm out of patience and I'm pretty sure you are just going to run," the vampire lowered his head and nipped her neck.

The fourth drink instinct began to sink in and she felt as if she was moving in slow motion. It was as if her strength was draining with her lack of air. With her hands pinned to the wall by his hand and her legs pinioned to the wall by his knees she couldn't lash out at him then try to run for it. She tried to scream but no sound could escape her throat she couldn't stop this from happening.

The last thing she felt was his fist closing around her neck and her jeans sliding down her slim waist as silent tears trickled down her cheeks.

* * *

Ok, first off that's how I learned how to drink those… whatever they are called so if I drink a different way than you then I apologize for being wierd...

For the explanation about the random characters…I just needed a scapegoat for the plot hole.

About the nightclub. If you could live for an eternity how would you spend it? Going to nightclubs and drinking that's what… Maybe that's just my idea of fun.

To explain for the whole vampire deal I needed a twist so this is it. Don't worry about Serenity she'll appear pretty soon.

Who can guess what happens next?

Flame or reviews take your pick


End file.
